RWBY: Heroes
by Skyguy626
Summary: Hero, a person who, in the opinion of others, has distinguished courage or ability, admired for their brave deeds and noble qualities. A hero always feels that they have to do what's right. Sometimes that leads to tormenting one with doubt long after the deed is done... though it's one thing to be revered as a hero, it's another to be a hero. And that is where our story begins.
1. Chapter 01: Beginnings

**Oh hey there.**

**I was going to open this story with an quote from a review where it was suggested that I should do RWBYS: Heroes over and then pointing out 'Ironic'... But I couldn't find it.**

**Anyways, Welcome to the reboot of RWBYS: Heroes. Reason why I dropped the original is because it had become such a convoluted mess that I really had no idea where to go with it, so after a long consideration, I decided to just reboot the entire thing.**

**Events are going to take a different course through this story, and I'm fixing some grammar issues. The original is going to stay online for a while, but I'm not sure when I'm going to delete it and this story will be just RWBY: Heroes.**

**Anyways, hope your going to enjoy the reboot and as always I only own my OC's.**

* * *

A motorcycle drove down the street of the City of Vale under the star sprinkled night, it's driver's face was being obscured by a blue full-face helmet.

On his lower body were black jeans, on his upper body, he wore a blue polo-shirt under a white jacked, its tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front.

A man was thrown out of store window, shattering the glass as the man in a blacksuit fell on the road as a young girl appeared in a blur of speed.

Slamming the breaks, the motorcycle came to a stop just in time.

He saw that the girl had black hair with a red tint to it, along with silver-eyes. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak.

"Are you alright?" he said to the girl.

"Oh, I'm fine." she said casually, taking out her weapon, a red and black scythe, "Just stopping a robbery."

As she said that, a group of identical clothed men walked out, followed by a orange haired man in white and a bowler hat.

"Get her!" the man with the bowler hat ordered.

"Of course." the young man said, more annoyed than anything as he stepped off his bike.

The henchmen run at the young man and the girl, who waits for the right moment and with one swift kick, the girl send the approaching criminal in the face, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Stay back! I..." the girl in red began, looking over at the young man. But to her surprise, he was standing surrounded by defeated henchman, "What!?"

"You were worth every cent.", the man in white said annoyed at the defeated henchmen, "Truly, you were."

He dropped his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard in the distance. "Well, my motorcycling friend and little red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around...", he raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." he unleashes a red blast at the the girl but it was intercepted by the young man, who seemed to have taken the full blast.

The man in white is quickly climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

"Need a hand?" someone said, offering to help him up.

"Took you long..." the man in white said as he was helped up the building, but soon realized that it was the young man with the motorcycle helmet, "When did you!?..." taking a few steps back just as the girl appeared behind him.

The duo stood ready to fight him but a airship rises up and opens the hatch to allow the man in white inside. He turned around and held up a red gem, "End of the line, my speedy friends.", he throws the gem at their feet and fires with his cane, resulting in a large explosion.

He burst into laughter as he enters the airship, before he noticed that the young man had gathered the explosion into a orb in his hands before sending it back at the airship, which barely managed to dodge the assault of energy.

Removing the helmet, the young man had a handsome face, along with a head of spiky black hair and amber colored eyes which faintly glowed.

"Holy truck!" the girl exclaimed in surprise, "He's hot!"

The young man ignored her statement, the young man raised his hand, seemingly holding the ship in an invisible grip.

The airship was held in the air, unable to be moved as the young man's amber eyes started to glow red before sending a stream of red energy at the airship, causing heavy damage. A woman wearing red reaches hatch and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the young man.

He managed to catch it with his free hand, sending it straight into the ground platters behind him, but breaking his concentration, forcing him to release the airship, the hatch close and the craft quickly fly away.

_"Damn it..."_ he thought.

"You were amazing!" the girl said excited, looking all over him, "Are you a Huntsmen? Does your Semblance allow you to defeat all those mooks with one punch, man!? Can I have your autograph!?"

"I'm more of a seeker really." the young man said dryly, "No, no and I don't do autograph's." turning around but was stopped by the sudden appearance by a newcomer.

One was a middle-aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wear a thin ovular glasses. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." the woman told them, "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby said defensively as the young man ignored her as he intended to keep walking.

"Where do you think your going?" the woman said.

"Somewhere that's not here." he said but he came face-to-face with another newcomer.

This one was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Greetings. My name is Ozpin, and this lady is Glyda Goodwitch.", the man now named Ozpin introduced himself and the woman, "And you? What do you call your self?"

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

"Skywalker." the young man introduced himself, "Jason Skywalker."

Both Glynda and Ozpin exchanged a surprised look as Ruby told him, "Jason Skywalker? That's an unusual name."

"Your not the first to tell me that." he muttered with a small smile.

"What is an young man such as yourself doing around here?", Ozpin continued to asked, intrigued by this young man for some reason.

"Just traveling around." Jason said, picking up his helmet, "Going where my motorcycle takes me." and he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Ozpin quickly, "Bravery like your deserves a reward. I have an offer for you, Mr. Skywalker."

"Sorry, Mr. Ozpin. I'm not in it for fortune or fame." Jason said waving it off as he jumped off the roof.

Mounting his motorcycle as he put on his helmet before driving off.

* * *

A few days later, Ruby had board a large airship heading to Beacon Academy. As she looked out the window, she is tackled by her older sister Yang, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Yang said, "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby begged.

The older blonde released her sister, "But I'm so proud of you!" she said, "What you did was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" Ruby said, "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?" Yang said, crossing her arms and tilting her head slightly, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years." Ruby explained, "I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang gave her sister a one-armed hug, "But you are special." she said.

The two sisters turned their attention to a TV screen showing VNN, Vale News Network, playing nearby talking about another robbery and showing the same thief leader's mug shot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, the older of the Torchwick brother's, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The mugshot changes to a new anchorwoman, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying 'We are not Animals' followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!", the hologram said, "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." and with that said, the hologram disappears.

Ruby turns around, looking out of the window, admiring the scenery from below until she hears a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

A few minutes later, the airship docks at the entrance of the school, and as soon as one lands, the boy who vomited emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.

"Oh my gosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said excited, she tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood.

"Easy there, little sister." Yang said, "They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves!" Ruby said offended,

"They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang pointed out, "Aren't you happy with it?"

As her sister talked, Ruby transformed her weapon into its scythe form, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

"Ruby, come on." Yang said, playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face, "Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But..." she said taking off her hood, "Why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well... Actually, my friends are here." Yang said as she was surrounded by a group of other students, "Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" and they all dash down the road.

Spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving, Ruby shouted, "Wait, where are you going!? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" she stopped for a moment, still reeling, "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby was about fall backwards against a luggage cart, knocking over a luggage cart but her hand was quickly grabbed by someone, stopping her from knocking everything.

"Don't worry." a gentle voice said, "I got you."

For a moment, Ruby thought it was Jason from a few nights ago who had caught her, but it was only because the young man in front of her had a very similar face.

Instead of black hair and amber eyes, this young man has blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to the left. He was dressed in a cyan dress shirt under a grey waist-coat and beige pants.

_"Holy truck!"_ Ruby thought, _"He's hot!"_

"What are you doing!?" a female voice shouted as Ruby was pulled up to her feet.

Turning to the speaker was a young girl, dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?", the girl in white said angrily as she picked up one of her cases and opening it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents, "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

The girl in white continued, holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case, "Dust! Earth, fire, Air, water! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself!?"

"Hey, she said she was sorry, princess!" the blunette said, speaking up in defense of Ruby.

"It's heiress, actually." another voice added.

The three look over to see a girl with light complexion, with long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are orange. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, while dressed in a black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the girl said approaches with the bottle.

"Finally!" the girl now named Weiss said smugly, "Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." the black haired girl added making Weiss get angry again.

"Wha... How dare you... The nerve of... Ugh!", Weiss gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said to the storming Weiss, still sorry, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." she turns around and sees the black haired girl walking off as well before turning to the male blunette.

"So, hey... Thanks for sticking up for me." Ruby said, sticking out her hand, "I am Ruby Rose by the way."

"Toshiyuki Sutakira." he said, shaking her hand, "But call me Toshi. That's what everyone does."

As they let go, they are approached by a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He wears a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chest plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee.

"Hey... I'm Jaune.", he introduced himself, Toshi and Ruby introduced themselves to him.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Toshi asked, earning a embarrassed nod from Jaune.

* * *

Toshi, Ruby and Jaune were now walking through Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune exclaimed to the two.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head, "Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Little Red?" Jaune said before pointing at Toshi, "Or him Pretty Boy?"

"I'm not pretty." Toshi mumbled with a raised eyebrow, "Am I?"

Ruby tried to change the subject, "So... I got this thing!" she said, pulling out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune said impressed.

"No, it's obviously a broom." Toshi snarked as Ruby explained that Crescent Rose was also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle.

"Oh. That's cool! I got... this sword!" Jaune said, he unsheathes a blade, "And I've got a shield, too!", he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked touching the shield.

Jaune fumbles with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Toshi pointed out.

"Yeah... it does." Jaune remarks, before looking up to him, "So what's your weapon Toshi?"

"I use an family heirloom. My mother wielded it during many of the war's she took part in." Toshi told them, before turning to Jaune, "Be proud of your weapon Jaune, not many people can appreciation a classic's these days."

"Right, the classics...", he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wise words, Toshi, wise words." Ruby said with an approving nod, "Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't know." Toshi said, "I have been following Jaune."

"What? I have been following Ruby the whole time." Jaune added.

"But..." Ruby said, looking around, "I have been following Toshi the entire time!"

"You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" Jaune continued as the three looked around, "Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

* * *

After much difficulty the trio managed to find Beacon Academy's auditorium, filled to the brim with people. As they took in the room, their attention was drawn to a girl calling Ruby over.

"Ruby! Over here!" Yang yelled waving at her, "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! I got to go!" Ruby said turning to Toshi, "Maybe see you after the ceremony?"

"Sure thing." Toshi said with a nod.

"Then it's a date!..." she said, a blush on her cheeks when she realized what she had said, "I-I mean not a date as in date, date. What I mean is..." but before she further embarrassed herself, she quickly walked away.

"Hey, what about me?" Jaune called after Ruby but she either didn't hear him or just ignored the blonde.

"Better luck next time." Toshi said, patting him on the back as he walked away.

"W-Wait for me!" Jaune said, walking after the blunette.

Once the younger sister her older sister, the blonde crossed her arms. "How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang said with a wink to Ruby, "Who was that tall, dark and blue guy?"

"I-It is nothing like that!" Ruby denied quickly.

"Ah, little Ruby has a crush already!" Yang said, throwing an arm around her, "So how did you two meet?"

"I almost tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and he caught me." Ruby explained, "And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me, then he stood up to her."

Before she was interrupted as their attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief." the headmaster began his speech, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

"But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to talk, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

* * *

Later that night, the students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Yang comes crashing down next to Ruby as she wrote in her journal.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby added, not looking up.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs, watching several muscular, shirtless guys and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan, before she turns to her side getting a mischievous smile, "Hey look, it's your blueberry stud muffin."

Ruby looked up from her journal to see Toshi wearing a cyan t-shirt, and a pair of black boxers, a rolled up sleeping bag under his arm.

"Over here!" Yang shouted, waving at him.

"What are you doing?" Ruby whispered.

"Calling a hot stud over." she whispered back.

"Hey Ruby and..." Toshi said with a wave.

"Yang Xaio Long! Ruby's older sister!" she introduced herself with a smile, throwing an arm around him, "Thanks for looking after my little sister!"

"Personal space." Toshi told the blonde, before looking at Ruby, "We meet again."

"Yes we are!" Ruby said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it is." he said, throwing Yang's arm off him, "What are you writing about?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby explained a little embarrassed.

"It's good to stay in contact with your friends, even if your apart." Toshi said with a nod, "It can be weird at first, being in a new place with no friends."

"Well, you have me!" Ruby said cheerfully, "And I have you! So that's one friend!"

"And you have me! Plus two friends!" Yang added cheerfully, "That's a two hundred percent increase!"

Toshi gave a soft smile, before noticing a candle being lighted nearby, and the black haired girl from earlier that day is leaning against a wall, reading her book.

"You know her?" Yang asked before Ruby explained what happened that morning, "Well, now's your chance!" she grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

Getting up, Toshi followed the two sisters over to the girl.

The black haired girls looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to her spot before letting go.

"Hellooooo!" Yang said, "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Who are you?", the black haired girl asked, much to the embarrassed of Ruby, who introduced herself, "Okay.", and with that the black haired girl turned back to her book.

"So... I'm Toshiyuki Sutakira, but call me Toshi." he began, "What's your name?"

The black haired girl sighing as she's distracted yet again, "Blake.", she answered.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang!" Yang said, "Ruby's older sister! I like your hair." but Blake only seemed irritated.

"Girls, she isn't interested in talking to us." Toshi said understandingly, turning to Ruby and Yang, "Let's leave her to her book."

"Thank you." Blake said, not looking up.

"By the way, what is it about?", he added, surprising the girl, "The book? What's it about?"

"Well..." Blake started, before she began to explain with a slight smile, "I-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Sound's interesting." Toshi said with a honest smile, "Maybe I can borrow it sometime?"

"I love books.", Ruby said, getting in on what Toshi was trying to do, "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughed a little, "And why is that?" she asked, "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby nodded "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the Legendary Knights..." Ruby reminisced with a smile about her childhood dream, "Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake said, her smile turns into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"No, it's not." Toshi agreeing with her, shaking his head slowly before looking serious, "That's why it's up to some of us try to make the Worlds a better place than it was when we find it. I know that's what I try to do. I won't always be successful. But that's life."

"Well, Toshi, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to have..." Blake said laughing slightly, before being interrupted by Weiss who comes storming to them in her own pajamas.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Weiss demanded to know, "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Oh, it's you." Toshi said unimpressed.

"Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said.

"So now your on my side!?" Weiss said irritated.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby argued.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?" Yang said, coming to her little sister's defense, "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss argued back.

_"Oh, god."_ Toshi thought with wide eyes, _"Did McGrath and Rarity had a secret love child?"_

* * *

The next day, as Toshi was getting his stuff out of locker number 626 as he is passed by a young man followed by a red haired girl skipping after him when he saw Ruby all giddy.

"So, you seem chipper this morning." Toshi said to her as he walked up to her, leaning against the locker next to her.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff." Ruby responded as she strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily, "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang said with a raised finger, "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"You sound like dad! first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting?" she said, puffing out her chest proudly, "And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"Bonds with people can give you strength." Toshi said, earning a surprised look from Ruby, "That's what my older brother use to say.", as an announcement plays on the intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." the voice of Glynda came out of the intercom.

Toshi pushes himself off the locker, "Well it's show time." he said, making his way outside with Ruby and Yang following him.

* * *

On Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest down below. Several students are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." he addressed the students, "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion.", Glynda told them as she stepped forward, "Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin added, before continuing, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune laughs nervously, turning to his left to see Toshi giving him an encouraging nod, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raising his hand but is ignored.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, Toshi lowers his fist puffing out his chest and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune said as he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line.

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister and her new friend, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off shouting "Woohoooooooo!" a second before Ruby, and finally Toshi joins her.

* * *

**There ya go, first chapter of the reboot, hope you enjoyed. **

**Yes I know neither the names of Jason Skywalker or Toshiyuki Sutakira follow the color name rule, but it's intended that they don't follow it. If your familiar with my other works in what I call the 'Arcmoani Network' you know why, or else you'll see.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read it, you beauties.**

**If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**

**Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 02: The Entrance Exam

**Hello there,**

**Welcome to the next chapter of RWBY: Heroes. Hope your going to enjoy the chapter and now on to the review**

**girani4: Oh thank goodness! Your still alive! I would hug you but I can't... on the account that I can't reach through my computer screen. I enjoy complex stories, but I really had no idea how to give it a satisfying end. I thought that would be an interesting twist of Jason not being the lead, because it is difficult writing a compelling challange for him without falling back on Morgenstern or any other 'S' Tier character's.**

**Anyways, story time.**

* * *

Overhead the Emerald Forest, Toshi soars through the sky coated in a cyan light, before taking a steep dive, landing on the ground in a perfect three-point landing. Just as he made a few step, his ears pick up crackling and rustling in the bushes around him.

Turning around, Toshi spotted multiple pairs of red eyes looming from the darkness stare at him from the bushes. His hears picked up a deep growl and a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush approaching him.

He quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green bushes. "You have a face only a mother could love." Toshi said, getting up staring the monster down as a Ursa runs out behind him.

He leaps over it with a backflip, sending a fist made of hard blue light from his own hand, crushing the charging Ursa.

Toshi lands just as the other Ursa stands on its legs and swipes at him twice. He can just throw up a hard light wall to block the attack. He reached out, holding the Ursa in a grip, slamming it down into the ground, lifting it up and slamming it down with enough force to kill it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Toshi was making progress through the forest, until he heard another sound of moving leaves came from inside the bushes to his right side. Quickly taking a fighting stance to defend himself, but he was allowed to relax when he heard a female voice ask, "We're lost, aren't we?"

"No! We just..." Yang said as she and Blake stepped out of the bushes, "We just don't know where we are..." while rubbing the back of her neck.

"That is the definition of being lost." Toshi said making the two girls turn to him in a fighting pose, "Easy there. I'm not a Grimm! See, I'm not black... That sounded wrong." he added with a grin, as huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds them with its large, hissing body.

His smile dropped at once as he let out a sigh, "There is one behind me..." he said as he, Blake and Yang all took their fighting stance as the snake coils together in front of them and attacks with its long fangs.

Yang and Blake leaps out of the way but Toshi stood his ground, the snake's mouth tried to sink it's teeth into him flesh but he created another barrier where it brook one of it's teeth.

Yang and Blake lands in a crouch and firing at the creature, as Toshi picked the broken off tooth up with the same cyan energy and jamming the teeth straight through its head, nailing it down to the ground.

He felt the snake's white head behind him as it launches itself at him, he dodges it with a backflip and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him.

Following his example, Yang grips the teeth and yanks it from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite Yang but Blake blasted at it again, as Yang stabs a fang into its eye, rotating her arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature.

"Nice work you two." Yang said, holding up her hand, "Especially you, Mr. Green Lantern."

Toshi got the hint and accepted the high-five, "I'm not a Green Lantern." he pointed out, "For one, I don't use a ring. Another is that my light is blue or cyan if you want to be nitpicky."

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio walked out of the forest and into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partners following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, which seemed to be...

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked as she looked confused at the black king.

"Some of them are missing." Toshi said, looking around the pedestals, "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

Yang approaches one of the relics, as she studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake, "How about a cute little pony?" she said.

"It's called a knight." Toshi pointed out.

"Then why is it a horse?" Yang said, pointing to it, "Horses can't be knights! Chess is stupid."

Blake shook her head as Toshi walked up to a pedestal and picking up the white king.

"That wasn't too hard!" the buxom blonde said triumphantly raising the knight piece in the air.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find.", Blake pointed out.

"Please don't jinx it." Toshi said, turning his head when a loud scream echoed from the distance, "You jinxed it... Sound like some girl is in trouble."

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked her partner, but the black haired girl didn't answer only staring at something in the sky.

Toshi turned to look up to see what Blake was so interested by as he heard a faint but quickly growing louder scream of a falling and panicking Ruby Rose.

Coating himself in cyan light, shooting upwards towards the falling girl, managing to catch her in his arm. Ruby is a bit dazed as she was held in two strong arms.

"... What?" Ruby said as she shakes her head, she looks up to see Toshi flying them back to the ground.

"Hey." he said with a smile.

"Hey..." she said back softly as the two landed on the ground.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked the blonde.

"Who cares!" Yang said, gesturing to Toshi, "That guy just flew! With his Semblance! How awesome is that."

"It's very versatile but I won't call it flying exactly." Toshi said with a smile, "It's more like I'm throwing myself with my power." before several crashing noises came from the forest.

And an Ursa comes out claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground.

"Yehaw!" a girl shouted as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, "Aw... It's broken.", she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass.

She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist, a emblem of a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be seen on her back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, she also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

A human male walked up from behind her, he had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and he wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

The young man leaned on the monster, "Nora! Please..." he panted, "Don't ever do that again.", he looks up again and notices his partner had run off again, and looks around frantically.

The girl now named Nora was in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic, "Oh...", she suddenly grabs it, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked, looking at the downed monster.

"I guess she did." Toshi said, looking down as well, "Pretty cool, actually." before he was interrupted as a screech is heard from his right.

A quite tall and quite muscular red haired girl with waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

The red haired girl was followed by a scorpion creature who uproots entire trees in its chase after her. She narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" she said as Jaune called out to her, hanging from a tree.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow the girl now named Pyrrha as she runs. "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked looking in the direction of the Death Stalker.

"I guess she did." Toshi said looking in that direction as well, "Should we help her or..." as he was once again interrupted when Yang yelled out in anger and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang shouted angrily, "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

It took all but two seconds for Yang to cool down, Ren running over to a dizzy Nora, and as Blake and Toshi just look up to the sky.

"What are we looking at?" Jaune said when he finally came down from the tree.

Up above, Weiss is hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss called down to Ruby.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She will be fine..." Ruby muttered.

"Stand back." Toshi ordered as coated himself in the cyan energy again, "Throwing myself." and flew upwards, quickly gaining altitude.

Catching Weiss in mid-air, giving her a smile as the heiress is speechless in his arms, holding onto his shirt as they descended down back to the ground.

The Death Stalker was still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here!" Yang said cheerfully, "Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouts as she rushes towards the Grimm, she fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker.

When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back. "D-Do-Don't worry!" the girl in the red cape said as she got up slowly, "Totally fine!"

She turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her. Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on her's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang said as her sister struggles with her cloak.

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl. Yang reaches out in vain, but two swiped were swung at the stinger, cutting it clean off. Ruby opens her eyes and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

"Toshi?" she said as the male blunette stood with his weapon at his side.

It had the shape of a giant key, its guard is circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard is black, the center is grey, and the bottom of it is white.

The handle is a featureless, grey rod. The shaft is thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which is silver, the base of the shaft also sports two diamond-shaped bumps. It's teeth are comprised by a rectangular frame lined with four navy blue short, blunt spikes. The Keychain links and token resemble water drops.

"Holy truck!" Ruby said impressed with her silver eyes widening in shock when with another swipe of the weapon, her cloak was freed from the feather's, "A keyblade!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug, which Ruby grunts at upon receiving. "So happy you're okay!" the older sister said.

"We have more pressing matter's than my sword." Toshi said turning to address everyone, "If we are intending to survive this entrance exam, we need to work together. So stop showing off and get along so we don't die."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Wasn't calling out anyone specifically." he continued as he looked up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

"That thing's circling back!" Jaune said, "What are we gonna do?"

"The mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Toshi pointed out, "The objective isn't killing those monster's."

Jaune nodded at this, "Run and live..." he said, "That's an idea I can get behind!"

After everyone had their piece and Toshi led the way as the others followed after him.

"Nice job, Toshi." Yang complimented him, "Spoken like a true leader."

"Uhm... Thanks." he said surprised and a bit embarrassed by her compliment, "I had a great example on how to be a leader."

* * *

The group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said annoyed as behind them the Death Stalker burst onto the scene.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune said as the group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said and Nora happily obliges.

Running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat.

She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and Storm Flower against its shell.

Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

"Go, go!" Pyrra said as she stops running beside Jaune and gets out her weapon named Milo, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The nine race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Toshi, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker.

Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

"Man, we gotta get over there!", Jaune coming to the edge of the break in the bridge, "They need help!"

"Then let's do this!", Nora said running up beside him.

"But I can't make that jump.", Jaune said as Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge. She slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side.

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull.

She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge.

"Command Style Change, 'Chronal Accelerator'!" Toshi said, giving his outfit a brown, orange and silver color scheme, before he charged forward in a light blue blur.

He reappeared several times on the falling debris, running along them and blinking closer to the falling Blake. When he came close enough, she threw her Gambol Shroud which he managed to catch, pulling her upwards with a strong pull.

Grabbing her free hand, he blurred them backwards through the blue stream but it was broken when the Giant Nevermore flew through it and the two crashed onto the aerial Grimm's back.

Toshi's clothes returned to their original color as Blake helped him up. Taking their weapons, the duo dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake noted.

"Then we hit it with everything we got!" Toshi said, holding out his Keyblade, "Command Style Change, 'Death Blossom'!" his clothes gains a black and dark grey color scheme and his weapon transformed into two shotgun like weapons.

Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang and Toshi start to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes until it crashes through the columns and platform. The guy and girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!" Weiss said.

Toshi watches Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm.

"I have a plan!" Ruby said, "Cover me!"

"You got it!" Toshi said as he used the blue aura to fly upwards.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards Toshi, who is promptly swallowed by the open maw.

"Toshi!" Yang yelled in horror.

Before the Nevermore roared in pain, revealing Toshi moving around as he empties his shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to the monster. Toshi transformed his weapon back, looking behind him and jumps back from its mouth, as the creature crashes into the cliffs. Toshi envelopes his weapon into a bright light, before sending it towards the Nevermore, pinning it unto the cliff.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss complained, but all Ruby had was a big smile on her face.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Can I?" Weiss replied confidently, "Of course I can!"

She turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent.

Ruby catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes her to fall to the cliff wall. Ruby dash up with the bird in her grasp until, as she reaches the top of the cliff, the monster's is split in half.

She lands beside the splittend severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore splits in two and falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls, Toshi and, farther away, were the defeated Death Stalker laid, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

Ruby cape flowed with the wind, looks down to the friends as they peer up.

"Well..." Yang said, "That was a thing!"

* * *

A few hours later, they found them at the auditorium where loud clapping are heard, as Ozpin announced four names, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark."

The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of applause, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug, "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her leader is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long.", he motions over the five as they stand before him, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister, "I'm so proud of you!".

"And finally. Toshiyuki Sutakira." Ozpin spoke as the young man stepped on the stage, "You and you alone retrieved the white king. As unusual and extraordinary as it is, we have Beacon's first One Man Team."

_"How can it be a one man team?"_ Toshi thought, amid the last round of cheers. He looks to the side to look at Ruby, who was giving him a round of applause, he send her a smile giving her a thumbs up and a wink, causing her to blush slightly.

* * *

That evening, Jason is making his way through the dance floor of a club, music blasting loudly around him as he walked to the bar.

"I'm looking for Junior." he shouted over the music to the bartender.

"You found him." the tall bartender said. He wears a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache.

"What do you want?"

"People say you know everything." Jason began, leaning on the bar, "I'm looking for a bandit tribe, more specifically their leader."

"And which clan would that be?" Junior said suspicious of the young man.

"The Branwen Tribe." he explained and for a moment, he saw Junior's eyes widen for a moment in fear.

"I've never heard about them before." Junior said, a bit too quickly.

"Your lying." Jason said as Junior's henchmen begin to gather around, "Now tell me what I want to know before..."

"Before what?" Junior said, "I suggest you leave, if you want to keep living."

"I would like nothing more..." Jason said letting out a deep sigh, turning around and with a single punch, he send them back flying backwards.

"The fuck!" Junior said moments before being lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall behind him when Jason gripped the front of his shirt, "What are you!?"

"Just a guy trying to do the right thing." Jason said annoyed, stepping up on the bar so he looked down on Junior, "Now tell me, where can I find the Branwen Tribe?"

"I don't know! I swear." he said fearfully, raising his hands, "B-But a regular trouble maker of my knows. He tracked them down once, boosted loudly about defeating them."

"Where do I find him?" Jason said, lifting Junior up by his color, "What's his name?"

* * *

**I wonder who this regular trouble maker is...**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 03: The First Week

**Hello there,**

**Welcome to the next chapter of RWBY: Heroes. Hope your going to enjoy the chapter and now on to the review**

**girani4: Well happy to have you back. I'm not going to update the original RWBYS: Heroes. Yeah the one man army thing sounded more interesting to me, and would have made more sense in the OG RWBYS.**

**Anyways, story time.**

* * *

The broken moon above Remnant was shining down in the evening when Jason pulled up on his motorcycle, just outside the inn in some village at the border of Vale. Removing his helmet, he ignoring the staring people where giving him.

Stepping inside the crowded establishment that was the inn, he looked over the heads when he spotted a person who fit the description Junior had given him near the bar. Making his way through the crowd, he stood at the bar where the woman behind him asked, "What would it be sugar?"

"Whatever he is having." Jason said, gesturing to the young man next to him. He raised a questioning eyebrow when a glass of milk was put in front of him, getting a flirtatious wink from the bartender.

"Ah, another milk drinker." the young man next to him said amused.

The man he was looking for had long messy white hair, which was unkempt at the front, his bangs covers his right eye, his eye color being red. He was dressed in black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Not really..." Jason said, a bit awkward, "So your Ciaran Aleron?"

"Depends who is asking." he said, gulping his milk.

"My name is Skywalker, Jason Skywalker." he introduced, making the white haired guy turn his attention to him, "And I heard from someone you know where to find the Branwen Tribe."

"It's true, I had a few run in's with them... And there smoking hot leader." Ciaran admitted, leaning on the counter, "What kind of business would a pretty boy like you have with them?"

"The current leader has something I'm looking for. It's an artifact, some sort of key. I need it to open a vault." Jason explained, "It's contents could threaten the entirely of Remnant if let lose on it.."

"That sounds pretty dangerous... Also it sounds pretty insane and out there." Ciaran said with a smile, "But if it involves fighting some dangerous enemies to protect this world... count me in!"

"What really?" Jason said surprised, "Just like that? You don't even want some of the treasure that might be in the vault?..."

"No. I'm just a guy who fights for shit and giggles." the white haired smile, before pointing to Jason's still full glass, "Your going to drink that?"

* * *

On the first day of school, Toshi was sitting in the classroom in his the school uniform, consisting of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

Next to him sat Team RWBY, each wearing the female uniform, consisting of a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

Some of the students had accessorized their uniform to personal taste, like how Ruby had added her red cape to it.

The classroom was decorated with an axe-blunderbuss weapon as the boards displaying various species of Grimm, King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa. This class was thought by a elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night!" Professor Port said dramatically as the lecture began, "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey!"

The students in the front, consisting of Team RWBY and Toshi. Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss and Toshi are taking notes while Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap.

Seeing as none was laughing at his bad joke, Port continued, "Uh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

He gave Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at.

_"Well that's creepy..."_ Toshi thought, looking at the busty blonde from the corner of his eyes, _"Can't entirely blame him though..."_

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask?" Port continued, "Why, the very world! That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

_"Oh god... He's one of those teachers..."_ Toshi thought when the a snickering sound drew his attention to his side. He saw Ruby being very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

Looking over at her at her creation, he saw a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and 'Professor Poop' written underneath.

Toshi did his best to keep his laughter in check but he couldn't suppress a small smile.

Port waits until he has their attention again, "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face while Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with her team leader's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Port continued dramatically, "A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

"What's with this guy?" Toshi said, balancing his head on his hand, "Is he in love with his own voice or what?"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, chuckling at his remark much to Weiss growing anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?", Port asked.

Weiss still angry, raises her hand, "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it, "Step forward, and face your fears!"

The unknown monster continues to growl as Weiss, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage.

* * *

"Why did she need to change into her usual clothes?" Toshi wondered while the rest of Team RWBY cheer their team mate on.

"Go, Weiss!" Yang said raising her fist.

"Fight well!", Blake cheered as she waved a small flag saying 'RWBY'.

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted raising her fist, "Represent team RWBY!" earning a glare from Weiss.

"Ruby!" the Heiress shouted, "I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um... Sorry...", Ruby said looking sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright!" Port said, standing next to the cage, pulling out his axe, "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move.

The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby cheered her teammate on, "Show it who's boss!"

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Weiss!" Toshi shouted at her, "Attack it's belly! It doesn't have any armor, that it's weak spot!"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk.

The heiress rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

Ruby keep shouting suggestion much to the irritation of Weiss, "Stop telling me what to do!" she shouted, making her leader look at the rebuttal.

The Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss.

It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach.

It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Told her." Toshi mumbled.

"Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port said as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position, "But I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

* * *

It had been a few days since Port's first class, Toshi just walked out of the men's toilet, having gone number one when he spotted Weiss talking with Ruby just at the end of the hall.

"...What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss shouted angrily at her leader, "You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby said surprised, "I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said, turning her back to Ruby, "Ozpin made a mistake." and she walks away, Ruby looks dejected.

"Ruby?" Toshi said gently, walking up to her.

"Oh, Toshi..." Ruby said softly, her voice cracking and on the verge of tears, "Do you think she's right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?"

"Hey cheer up. You have been a team for less than a week. Sure you haven't done much yet... But hey, you made bunk beds. That should count for something!" he said, patting her on the head, making her look up at him, "Want to go do Oobleck's homework?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ruby said, wiping the corner of her eyes, "I could use the help..."

"Then I see you in the library in ten." he said as she began to walk toward her dorm room, "Oh and Ruby."

She stopped and turned to look at him, "Please don't cry, your too cute for that.", he added with a small smile.

* * *

Having gotten his bag from his dorm room and a quick trip towards cafeteria for some study snacks in a paper bag, Toshi was walking towards the library past one of the many balcony's around Beacon when he spotted Weiss sitting on one of the benches.

"Weiss?" Toshi said, making her turn around, "Is something troubling you?"

"I should have been the leader of team RWBY!" Weiss said, as he sat down next to her.

"Weiss come on, give her a break." Toshi said, "It's only been a week."

The white haired girl looked irritated at him, "So I should just accept it?" she asked.

"Well your are very talented in battle, there is no doubting that." Toshi agreed, "But it is matched by your poor attitude."

"How dare you!", Weiss began fuming with anger.

"Right there. That's what I'm talking about." Toshi pointed out, "Correct me if I presume wrong, but you look like a girl who got everything exactly what she wanted for her entire life."

"That's not even remotely true!" Weiss said crossing her arms, looking defiant, "Well... not entirely true."

"My brother once told be... Being a leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly." Toshi continued as he looked into the sunset, "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting like a spoiled brat would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

He stood up, looking down at the seated girl, "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills. Be not the best leader, but the best Weiss you can be."

Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again, smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

"Besides, a girl like you is too pretty to be scowling all day." he added before walking away, leaving a blushing Weiss behind.

* * *

"...And that is all of Oobleck's homework done!" Ruby said excited, throwing her pen up, managing to hit another student against the back of her head.

"Want me to look it over?" Toshi offered and she slid her homework over to him.

"Thanks a lot Toshi." Ruby said, stretching her arms, "Your explanation is a lot easier to understand and follow than Oobleck's."

"History isn't that difficult, it's mostly remembering dates." Toshi said, returning Ruby's homework, "But yeah, Oobleck is sometimes a bit hard to follow."

"So how is it going?" Ruby said, resting her head on her arms as she looked up at him, "I mean, you don't have teammates to share a dorm room with. Doesn't it get lonely?"

"...Believe me, after the house mates I had..." Toshi said, as for a few seconds, his eyes became unfocused as if he was remembering some traumatic experience, "Well... It's a nice change. Besides I enjoy the quite instead of the wacky stuff we use to get up to."

"Really?" Ruby said curiously, "How wacky were they?"

He took out his Scroll, linking up a wireless earbutt's as he scrolled through the video's on it before finding the one he was looking for.

Offering one of the earbutt's to Ruby, who put it in her ear as the video began to play.

* * *

The first thing that was displayed on the video was Toshi testing the camera, before it was turned around as he began to film the living room where a young men of below average height with spiky brown hair and emerald green eyes was sitting. He wore a deep black V-neck shirt and dark blue pants where a brown monkey-like tail stuck out.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, just testing the camera." Toshi answered as he continued to film, "I wanted to shoot some video's at the waterpark."

"Whatever." the brunette said, "Why do we have to wait for Kyle?"

"Because Adam went ahead and Jason is doing his thing." Toshi explained as the brunette walked to the door leading to the hall.

"Kyle! Are you ready!?" the brunette yelled, "We need to go!"

At that moment the door opened and shyly sticking his head from behind the door was a very tall man wearing a Spider-Man costume.

"I-It's not Kyle." he mumbled shyly, "It's Spider-Man."

"He has taken the LSD again..." the brunette growled in annoyance, "Kyle! We need you to be a man not a spider."

"I'm Spider-Man! And I'm going outside!" Kyle exclaims, quickly turning back to the hall.

The brunette went after him as Toshi kept filming. In the hall they saw Kyle laying on his back, attempting to put his shoes on.

"What are you doing?" Toshi asked.

"I'm putting my shoes on, it's wet outside! I'm a superhero not stupid!" Kyle shouted, standing up and attempting to open the door. But he slowly turned to the camera, "Can you open the door for me..."

"No." the brunette said.

But just then, the front door was opened by a blonde young man with a pale complexion and red eyes.

"Yeet!" Kyle yelled, running past the blonde outside.

"Griffifth!" the brunette yelled to the blonde as they ran after Kyle outside, "Kyle! Stop that, you don't have any webs!"

"And besides..." Griffifth shouted, as the camera showed they lived in at the edge of a rural town, "There is nothing to swing from!"

"I'll show you!" Kyle yelled, jumping into the air, flailing around a few seconds before crash hard on the ground, where he started to roll in pain.

Just as Toshi zoomed in on the rolling Spider-man, someone landed near him. "What happened to Kyle?" the voice of the newcomer asked.

"I'm hurt!" Kyle whined, as he rolled, "I don't like outside anymore..."

"You want to stop being Spider-Man and go to the waterpark?" the voice said gently and Kyle nodded.

* * *

The video ended there, with Ruby only looking at the screen in surprise and awe.

"This... These were your house mates?..." Ruby said, turning to look at Toshi.

"These were the people I had to deal with..." he mumbled dryly.

"Well... If you ever feel lonely..." she said softly, "Your always welcome to the team RWBY's room."

"Thank you, Ruby." he said with a small smile.

* * *

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 04: Destructive Pillow Fight

**Hello there,**

**Welcome to the next chapter of RWBY: Heroes and the last chapter of 2019. Hope your going to enjoy the chapter and now on to the review.**

**girani4: Oh you meant ARCG. Glad you find it interesting.**

**And now, story time.**

* * *

Under the orange sky, two motorcycles came to a stop on top of a grassy hill. Stepping off of them stepped Jason and Ciaran. Taking a knee and his Fusion Blade off its holster, the white haired young man used its sniper setting to get a better look into the camp.

"There are a lot of bandits in that bandit camp. What a surprise!" Ciaran said, looking through the scope, "But between the two of us, I think our chances are pretty good. I can see us doing it in two ways. The practical boring sneaky way or we enter the camp guns blazing and with a bang."

"I see no need for violence." Jason said, crossing his arms, "If they give me what I want."

"Oh, your no fun..." Ciaran said with a disappointed look, placing his weapon back, as the two stepped back on their bikes, "Let's get this over with... I have this friend who knows someone who is en expert in Outerworld artifacts."

"Outerworld?" Jason said.

"You know, things not from Remnant." Ciaran said, "You know, I'm surprised you didn't say something like 'Friend? You mean the voice's inside your head?' or 'Aren't all your friends invisible?'. I knew you were softy on the inside!"

_"Dear God... His personality is Kyle's on steroids."_ Jason thought as they began to drive towards the camp.

"W-w-wait, did you remembered to stock up on ammo?" the white haired man said.

"Like I would ever use a gun." Jason scoffed at the notion.

"Good, good. I once forget to stock-up on ammo." Ciaran said driving up next to Jason, "Then I got in a shoot-out and had to kill fifteen guys with ten bullets."

"Did they use guns?" Jason asked, with his companion confirmed they had, "Why didn't you just use their ammo?"

"Because..." Ciaran began, but instead of answering he sped up, as if to avoid the question.

* * *

The silence in the camp was disturbed by the roars of motorcycles who jumps over the gate, the black one ramming into a group of bandits as Ciaran landed, ready for battle.

"I'm baaaack!" Ciaran shouted, much to the fright of the bandits, "And I brought a friend. He wants to talk with your boss about a MacGuffin or something." he gestured to Jason, who had parked his bike and was now standing next to Ciaran.

"Well, Well, Well. Look who it is." a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm, "We meet again, Ciaran Aleron."

"Do I know you?" Ciaran said smugly.

"Yes you do!" she shouted.

"Whatever girl with a boy's hair cut." Ciaran said, gesturing to her, "Now go fetch that smoking smexy boss of yours, Vernal!"

With a growl, the woman named Vernal complied, the bandits parted to create a path for a woman dressed in a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. On her face she wore a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

"So the psychopath returns..." the masked woman said.

"That's not a word, Raven!", Ciaran said, pointing with his free hand to her, "I can make up words too you know!"

"Lady Raven, excuse my companion." Jason said, stepping forward, "Allow me to introduced myself..."

"I have only known one to have such burning amber eyes. Your a Skywalker..." the masked woman interrupted him, "Turn around now, you will only find death on the path you are on."

"That is something I cannot do." Jason said, "I have to stop a great evil from returning."

"Your choice is your own." Raven said, "All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us that doesn't swing around an oversized key or a deadly glow stick, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong."

"You can tell me whatever you want." Jason told her, "But nothing is going to stop me from facing my destiny."

"And what would a young man like you know about the whims of fate and destiny?" the black haired woman said.

"More than you might expect." he said.

"It sounds like we're done here." Raven said, turning to her men, "Take them away."

The bandits surround and begin to move in on Jason and Ciaran. The duo stood ready to engage the bandits.

"This is where the fun begins." Ciaran said with a smirk, charging at the bandits.

The first bandit decides to rush Jason with his bayonet outfitted rifle but Jason kicks at his legs to knock him off balance and punches him into the ground. A second bandit tries to swipe at him with his machete but he dodges with a cartwheel in order to kick his arm away and doges another swipe before kicking him away.

Jason shrugs off a volley of shots from a group of bandits firing their rifles, before proceeding to throw all of them back with a flick of his wrist.

A female bandit tries to engage Jason in hand-to-hand, but she is knocked down by a back handed slap from his right hand. Jason blocks a strike from another machete bandit, shattering his weapon before uppercutting him.

Jason delivers a left twirling kick to a trio of bandits that try to attack him from behind. As Jason tosses another bandit to the ground, a lightning bolt appears, summoned by the young woman, stopping the fight before it starts.

"Thank you, Vernal." Raven said before turning to everyone else, "If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. You two. In my tent. Now. If you want your... MacGuffin."

Raven enters her tent as the surviving bandits attend their wounded.

"Well that could have gone more smoothly." Jason said dryly as they entered the tent.

* * *

It was lunch time at Beacon Academy, team RWBY, team JNPR and Toshi were sitting at the same table as Nora tells an unbelievable story to her audience.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora started.

"It was day." Ren corrected dryly.

Blake was paying no attention as she is lost in her book, while Yang is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face. "We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora continued.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected her again, holding a cup.

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams this as she stands at the table.

Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby was typing something on her scroll, Toshi and Pyrrha are listening politely, Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of 'em.", Ren corrected once again.

Nora continued, "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said with a sigh.

"Jaune?" Toshi asked, snapping Jaune out of it, "Are you okay?"

Turning back toward them, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" he said.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Toshi said as the others started to stare at him.

"Guys, I'm fine." Jaune said, he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously, "Seriously! Look!"

His attention was drawn back to Ruby who was still writing on her scroll, Yang peeked over her shoulder.

Grinning mischievously as she began to read out loud in dramatic fashion what her younger sister was writing:

_"So instead of wasting our time reviewing subjects..." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "What about some snuggle time?"_

_"I could use some relaxing myself." Ruby said with a devilish smirk, pulling him back to the couch and began mercilessly kissing him, surprising him at first but began to kiss back soon enough._

_"Now flip over." Clark said, she looked at him puzzled._

_"Clark, I am not really in the mood for anal tonight." Ruby told him, much to his surprise, but with a smile, she obeyed._

"Yang!" Ruby yelled embarrassed, closing her scroll.

"Oh, so cute." Yang teased, "My baby sister still writes fanfiction about her self insert and her book crush."

"You write fanfiction?" Toshi said interested, "Can I have a look?"

"N-No!" she shouted, surprisingly loudly, "You of all people can't read it!"

"Why not?" Toshi said, "I have this friend called Kyle who enjoys writing fanfiction... I can't be as bad as his."

Their attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, has Cardin's been picking on you again?" Pyrrha said, much to the surprise of Jaune.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune said, "Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby said.

"Jaune, at my old school there were those four guys who used to bully me. So I know a thing or two about bullies." Toshi said, "So Jaune, if you ever need help, you can just ask."

Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not entirely sane grin, "We'll break his legs!" she said.

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune tried to assure them, "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

* * *

Inside Raven's tent, Vernal pours cups of tea for Raven, Jason, and Ciaran, with the latter three seated around a table.

"Get the ornate box from the top shelf." Raven said to Vernal, who went into the back of the tent, "You know, it's better when it's hot.", taking a sip from her cup as neither Jason nor Ciaran had made a move towards their cups.

"Yeah, mine is probably poisoned or some shit.", Ciaran said, suspiciously eyeing his cup, "Besides I don't drink tea. Do I look like a pussy or Gabriel?"

"You look like the albino version of Clark Kent from PAKC going through a edgy goth phase." Jason said dryly.

"Hey! That hurt..." Ciaran said insulted before his eyes widen in realization, "Wait, doesn't he end up rich, married to a very hot girl and at the top of the Tier List?... I can live with that."

"So Jason Skywalker, sate my curiosity." Raven said, her red eyes not leaving his face, "What's your opinion on the Huntsman academies?"

"I doubt everyone in that place goes there with noble motivations. As I have learned most people are just in it for the money or fame." Jason said, "But there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger."

"Very observant, Jason. I guess there is more Marc in you than I thought." Raven said approvingly, "And what about you, Jason? What motivates you?"

"You want to know what motivates me? I just want the leave the Worlds a better place then when I found it." Jason explained, "It's what I try to do. I won't always be successful, but that's life."

"How adorable." Raven said as Vernal returned with the ornate box, "You can wait outside." and Vernal does so.

"If you hear your boss moaning, don't be afraid to get naked and join in!" Ciaran taunted Vernal as she went.

Raven slid the ornate box over the table towards Jason, who opened it finding the key he was looking for.

"Thank you... Miss Raven." Jason said, picking up the box as he stood up, "We won't longer be taking advantage of your hospitality."

"We're leaving already?" Ciaran said, almost disappointed as he stood up already.

"One last warning, Jason." Raven said, standing up herself, "There are more dangers than Grimm in this World. The man known as Ozpin designed the schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else. Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across this World."

"What's the big secret?" Jason said, "What's so crazy that the rest of humanity don't know?"

"The creatures of Grimm... Have a master named Salem.", Raven explained, "She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet."

"No one is invincible." Ciaran said, "Not even dear old Salem."

"You know this Salem?" Jason said, turning to his white haired companion.

"Oh, we went on a blind date once. It didn't go well, she claimed I was too weird." Ciaran explained, "She never returned my calls..."

"...Right." Jason said, turning to Raven, "I will put this scary witch woman on my list of things to fix." turning away from Raven and began to leave the tent.

"As long as you get down to it eventually." Ciaran laughed, waving at Raven as he followed after Jason.

* * *

"Can I ask..." Ozpin said as he stood among ruins, Team RWBY behind him, "Why you were destroyed your dorm room?"

"Well..." Ruby began.

* * *

A few hours earlier inside the dorm room Ruby and Weiss glare at each other, Ruby standing on stacked desks and chairs, Weiss standing on Yang's bed. Blake hides on Weiss' bed behind four pillows, while Yang is on the floor crouching by a tipped-over desk with stacks of papers in front of her.

"Weiss!" Ruby declared, pointing her finger, "Your chilly reign of terror has finally come to an end!"

At this Weiss laughed, "Don't make me laugh as I did just now."

Ruby cocks a pillow like a gun and then fires herself across the room at Weiss, swinging the pillow at her. Weiss jumps out of the way, knocking into the stacked desks and chairs.

Weiss gets to her feet and Ruby stands across from her, both in fighting stances. Weiss activates a vertical glyph and Blake jumps up from the bed and uses it to propel herself at Ruby. She throws two pillows directly at her.

Ruby is knocked into the bookshelves on the wall, prompting Yang to leap up and fire two pillows at Blake.

Blake dodges the pillows and the second one heads straight for Weiss. It hits her right in the face and Weiss is knocked out onto her butt. Blake leaps out and then looks around in confusion as Yang rapidly fires pillow after pillow at Blake, who dodges them all, appearing in different places around the room.

Chuckling, she taunts Yang every time with a wink or a combo of a wink and sticking out her tongue. Yang rages and, fires a pillow, finally knocking Blake back and out.

Ruby groans, causing Yang to gasp and run to her side. Her younger sister lies on her back, pillow under her head and hands folded on her chest as Yang cries out, "No! She was so young!"

"Yang!" Ruby couched, "Avenge... me..." she jerks her arm out, clutches her neck, and finally falls back as though dead.

* * *

"Just a little dispute." Ruby said, trying to play innocently, "So how long will it take to fix... all this?"

"A month at least." Ozpin said, "With the damage caused, you will need to find a room were you can stay in the mean time."

And with that, the headmaster left, leaving the team of RWBY standing in the hallway with what they could recover from their belongings.

"Who are we going to stay with?" Blake said.

The others shrugged, "Who would take us in?" Weiss said.

* * *

"What are you reading?" a voice asked through the soundbars of Toshi's laptop.

"It's a fanfiction a classmate of mine wrote." Toshi said, sitting at his desk near his laptop were he had the profile containing Ruby's fanfiction, her profile name he had gotten from Yang, up as he was talking to one of his friends not attending Beacon, "It's surprisingly well written."

"Not as well written as mine right?"

"Kyle... Your fanfiction is something else entirely." Toshi said with a small smile, "Though it's still better than what Skyguy626 tries to pass off as writing."

"So..." Kyle asked through his monitor screen, "How is everything going over at school?"

"Actually its pretty nice here." Toshi said.

"I bet... So how are the girls there?"

"Why does it always come to girls with you?" Toshi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it's my shtick, Star!" his friend Kyle shouted, "If it had been Messiah, he would have a harem by now!"

"Jason wouldn't know how to react to a girl confessing to him." Toshi protested, "If she said she likes him, he would think she was seeing him as a friend."

"Got a point there... Even though she had the hots for him since day one, it took ages for him and Sunshine to get together! And when finally the Skyshy got together... he breaks up with her and disappears!... Fucking Messiah..." Kyle said as Toshi could hear a knock on the door, "What was that?"

"Someone knocking on my door." Toshi said, standing up as he walked towards the door, hearing whispers coming from behind it.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" a voice sounding like Blake said.

"Why would he? I mean at least a month with four hot girls?" the voice of Yang said, "What guy could say no?"

"Maybe a guy who is being interrupted in the middle of the night." Weiss scoffed.

Toshi opened the door as he found the four members of team RWBY about to start bickering with each other. "Hello there." he said.

"Hey Toshi, sorry to bother you..." Ruby began, looking up at him, "But would it be okay if we can stay over at your room until ours is fixed?"

Without saying a word, Toshi stepped aside so they could enter.

"What?" Weiss said surprised, "Just like that?"

"Sure." Toshi told them, "It's late, and you four can't be worse than the four guys I had to share a house with."

"I heard that!" Kyle shouted from inside the room.

"Who is that?" Blake said.

"Nobody." Toshi said, walking over to his laptop and closing the chat program before walking to the closet, opening the cupboard under it and taking out a pillow and a blanket.

"So you girls can take the beds." he said, "And I will take the floor."

"What why?" Weiss said.

"Well there are only four beds, and five of us." he said as if it was the easiest answer in the world.

"No, we can't do that. We can't let you sleep on the floor in your own room." Yang said, a slight smirk creeping on her face, "As I was responsible for the majority of the damage to our room, I will take one for the team and share a bed with our generous host."

"...None of that!" Ruby said quickly, hitting her sister in the arm, "As the leader of Team RWBY, it should be me who should sleep with you... I mean share a bed."

Toshi shrugged his shoulder, "Fine by me." he said, walking over to his bed, dumping the pillow he was holding on it as he threw up the sheets.

* * *

The broken moon was shining above the night skies of Remnant as Jason followed an enthusiastic Ciaran walked through a city in southern Vale.

"That was so cool! Those shots just bounced off you and then you broke that machete with your bare hands!" Ciaran said, "Please tell me it's your Semblance to do that."

"It isn't." Jason said annoyed at all the questions Ciaran had been giving him the entire time they were driving to the city.

They stepped inside the crowded establishment that was the local pub, Ciaran looked over the heads when he spotted the woman at the back of the bar.

Gesturing for Jason to follow him, "Okay, she is a real looker. So play it cool, Jay." he said over his shoulder as the duo made their way through the crowd, "So be yourself."

"My name is not Jay." Jason growled annoyed, rolling his eyes as they arrived back of the pub, were at a table sat a young woman with ashen-black hair that covers her left eye, which were bright amber in color.

She wears gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her left shoulder. She also wears a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it.

"Cinder!" Ciaran yelled loudly, waving at her.

"Well, well, well. Ciaran Aleron shows up on time." Cinder said with an amused smirk as she stood up, "I thought we were done?"

"I can walk away from that job in Mistral..." Ciaran said flirty, taking her hand and kissing her hand, "But I could never walk from you."

"You tease..." Cinder said, finally noticing Jason standing behind Ciaran, her eyes widening in surprise as if he looked familiar to her, "A-And this must be that friend of yours."

"Friend might be a little far fetched." he said, "Call me Jason."

"Cinder Fall." she said, shaking hands with each other before they sat down, "How about I order some ale for us and a glass of milk for Ciaran while we get to know each other?"

"I do love myself some milk." Ciaran said, "Don't bother talking with Jason, he doesn't talk much. Except annoyed grunts and short answers..."

"That's what most people do around you, Ciaran." Cinder said as the waiter placed two glasses, a can of ale and a cup of milk.

"So, Cinder." Jason said, "You have a friend that can help us get into a vault?"

"A direct one, aren't you? I like that." Cinder said, filling the two cups, before picking up one, "She should be here any moment now... Speaking of."

She gestured over Jason's shoulder, just as the young man picked up his cup. Looking over his shoulder he saw a young woman with fair skin, pale platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes.

She wore most of her hair in a half-bun style, with a small bun on the top, and the remainder of her long hair hanging at the bottom. Most of her bangs were tied back, barring several large locks that framed her face to her left.

She wore a white, two piece dress consisting of a sleeveless, diagonally overlapping white pleated top with a raised, pale blue collar adorned with a aquamarine colored rhombus-shaped crystal on the clavicle. Her long, high-waisted skirt was white with a faint purple tint, adorned with white diamond emblems and white wavy lines near the bottom hem, ruffled around the waist and completed with a purple sash.

_"Oh, hello."_ Ciaran thought approvingly, _"...Do I know her from somewhere?"_

"Greetings." the blonde woman said, "Lesam Launfal, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Sometime during the night, while Toshi was shaken awake by someone's hands on his back.

"Toshi, are you awake?" the voice of Ruby whispered.

"I am now..." he groaned annoyed, looking at the clock which read 03:00. Weiss, Blake and Yang were still asleep in their beds. He turned to look at Ruby, "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare..." Ruby said embarrassed, "Would it be okay... If I cuddle up to you?"

"...Sure why not?" Toshi yawned, too tired to argue as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way as Ruby rested her head on his chest.

"T-Thanks Toshi." she sighed happily, her cheeks heating up as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And that was the last chapter of 2019, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time in 2020.**

**Bye for now and happy new years.**


	5. Chapter 05: Red Like Roses

**Hello there,**

**Welcome to the next chapter of RWBY: Heroes. **

**Hope your going to enjoy the chapter and n****ow, story time.**

* * *

Jason found landing weightlessly on a stone plateau, the sun was blocked out by a something like a dark hurricane was raging around him.

_"No... Not this..."_ he thought, the words in his mind echoing over the stone canyon.

It was then that a voice spoke up, "I see now what the Worlds want. What they need." It was a dark, cold and devoid of emotions voice, sounding as if the winds themselves were speaking, "It needs someone in charge. Who is willing to put the animals down."

A booming sound echoed through the surroundings as a a shadowy figure with its blazing red eyes glowing through the darkness as the winds approached him.

* * *

Jason woke up from his nightmare, finding himself resting in the bed of his room in the inn. Looking on the clock on the wall, he saw that it wouldn't be long before the sun would rise.

After a quick freshening up in the small bathroom, Jason had was dressed up as when he walked down the into the bar of the inn he, Ciaran, Cinder and Lesam had rented a room, before they would travel towards the Vault.

He had expected the bar to be empty, save for maybe a bartender but to his surprise, he saw Lesam sitting at a table near the window. A scepter resting against the table, it is an ornate brown staff with metal details and adorned with an emerald gem.

"Oh, good morning." Lesam said with a kind smile once she noticed him.

"Morning." he said, sitting down across from her, "Trouble sleeping?"

She gave a nod, "I'm excited. We are going to enter a Vault, this is a rare opportunity anyone in my field of work could only dream of." she said with a meek smile, "Though I am nervous."

"Why?" he said.

"I'm have received some training in the art of combat... And I have this scepter." she said gesturing to a long scepter resting against the table, "But I'm mainly an archaeologist and a scholar. I'm not very good at combat."

"And yet you want to go into a highly dangerous Vault of Power, where there is a good chance we won't be making it out of alive?" Jason said with a raised eyebrow, "Sounds like you want a short live."

"B-But I need to! The World might need to!" Lesam protested, "We need to have answers if Heaven's Dark Harbinger comes back. My life is worth it if it helps us uncover the truth."

"Who?" Jason said confused.

"Y-You don't know of Heaven's Dark Harbinger? Morgenstern, the Fallen Keyblade Master?" Lesam tried to explain, "The man who with a singel blast from his eyes wiped out the city of Arclight, killing over eight million people in one attack."

"I know a Morgenstern." Jason said with a dark grimace.

"The story goes that the man called Morgenstern, also know as Heaven's Dark Harbinger, or the Dark Messiah to those who followed him, was a great calamity from beyond our universe, who travels from World to World and enslaves all life on them. It was said that he was once a great hero, but something made him begin to hate humanity, and over time, he began to hate everything."

"Morgenstern hated everything so much, he wanted to destroy all life, and the people who tried to stop him. It was Morgenstern who led an army of monsters called the Corrupted into the invasion of the Keyblade Academy... The last Keyblade Knight standing against him was the Legendary Hero named Marc, who died defending the younglings."

"You mean... Marc died defending young children?" Jason said surprised, "That's... That's the first I ever heard of it."

"You know Marc?" Lesam said.

"Sort of..." he said, shaking his head before looking into her direction, "Hey, Lesam. When we get into that Vault and we get into a fight against whatever is guarding it, just stay behind me and let me take all the blows."

Lesam gave a thankful smile just when footsteps were heard on the stairs. And soon Cinder and a yawning Ciaran came downstairs.

"I hate waking up this early." the white haired man said.

"Then you shouldn't have stayed up all night." Cinder told him.

"Well sorry my nefarious lady, but it was you who kept me up all night!" Ciaran said accusingly, before noticing the other two, "Oh, this is surprising! Jason and Lesam!"

"Good morning." Jason said annoyed, "You two ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be facing a Vault of Power." Cinder said, gesturing to the young man next to her, "But Ciaran seems happy. A little too happy, I'm afraid."

"Yes, I motherflipping am!" Ciaran yelled loudly, fist pumping the air, "This is gonna be the best heckin road trip, ever!"

* * *

During the morning in the Beacon Academy Dorm kitchen, Ruby struggles to open a jar of pickles, "Open up, jar!" she groaned, "Release my tasty pickles!"

Jaune comes strolling over confidently, "Need some help?" he said.

"Fine." Ruby said, handing Jaune the jar, "But only because I'm starving."

"Let me show you how a real man handles this!" Jaune said, struggling for a few moments, but is unsuccessful in opening the jar, "...They sure make the lids tight on these plastic jars."

"...I guess that means no pickles for me." she said disappointed, as she took the jar back.

"Why don't we ask Yang for help?" the blonde suggested.

"No!" A panicked Ruby shouted quickly, "You never ask Yang for help with jars!"

But just at that moment, Yang comes into the kitchen, "My big sister sense is tingling!" she said looking around, before spotting what her sister had in her hands, "What's that? A jar of pickles!?"

The younger sister quickly hides the jar behind her back, "Uh, No! Who said anything about pickles? I don't want any pickles."

"But you said you were starving!" Jaune blurted out much to the crimsonette's horror.

"I knew it!" Yang shouted angrily, grabbing the jar of pickles out of her sisters hands, "You dare to make my baby sister hungry!?"

Ruby dives out of the way and tackles Jaun clear of Yang just as Toshi came walking into the kitchen. "What's going on?" he said.

"This jar dares to make my baby sister hungry!" Yang shouted, holding the jar up, "You're going down, jar!"

But before she could strike the jar filled with pickles, Toshi took it out of her hand and with a simple twist, he removes the lit.

"Our savior!" Ruby said happily, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Oh sure, when the blueberry stud muffin opens the jar, he is a savior." Yang growled, throwing an arm around Toshi, pressing him against her considerable breasts, "Seriously though, thanks for helping my starving baby sister. If there is anything I can do to reward you..."

"You could remove my arm from your very soft bosom." Toshi suggested.

* * *

About an hour later, Toshi was attending history class, taking notes as Professor Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture. As he was listening intensely to the lecture, he noticed that Ruby was looking at his the general direction.

"Something wrong?" he whispered, leaning slightly to her.

"W-What? O-Oh..." she said a bit startled, "Is that the new strawberry flavored Maxx Energy?" she pointed at the bottle of energy drink he had taken to class with him.

"Yes, it is." he said, sliding the bottle over to her, "Want to try it?"

"W-what? B-But you already drank out of it..." Ruby whispered shyly, turning away from him to hide her blush, "It'd be like an i-indirect kiss."

"You really believe in that?" Toshi whispered amused, deciding to tease her a bit, "You're not suddenly going to get blue hair because you got my cooties."

"B-But I'll get pregnant!" Ruby yelled loudly with a blush as the entire classroom went dead silent and looked at Toshi.

He was currently staring at Ruby with the deadest face possible. "W-What!? That's what my dad said!" she protested as Professor Oobleck zoomed over to them.

"Mr. Sutakira and Miss. Rose, as interesting as your love life might be, would you be so kind to save it for after class and pay attention." the professor scolded the two, "As I was saying before being interrupted..."

Oobleck zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk, "This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War! Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie.", points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raise their hands, and Velvet, after a moment, does the same.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!", he takes another sip of his coffee, "I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raises her hand, "The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely, Miss. Schnee." Professor Oobleck said, "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at a sleeping Jaune's head, causing him to wake up. "Hey!", the blond said as Oobleck zooms over into Jaune's face.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune began, secretly looking past Oobleck's at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer. He sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer, "Binoculars!" Jaune use as his final answer.

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs and Oobleck zooms back to the front of the class as he sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said smugly as Oobleck shakes his head.

"Do you have any redeeming qualities, Winchester!?" Toshi snapped, making Cardin glare at him, "The answer is night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

Cardin growls as Oobleck confirmed this to be the correct answer, "Now Mr. Sutakira, can you elaborate on why General Lagune lost the battle?"

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Toshi explained before turning to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched, "You want to repeat that nerd?"

"Nerd? How very creative..." Toshi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck said while Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." and the professor takes yet another sip of his coffee.

* * *

Later that day, Toshi had returned to the Beacon Academy Kitchen creating some batter in a bowl for the cake he was intending to make when he suddenly gets interrupted.

"Whatsup, Toshi?"

He turns around to see Nora on the end of the kitchen island. He also noticed a coffee bean bag suddenly sitting between the two of them. "Oh. Hey, Nora." he said.

"Would you mind grabbing those coffee beans for me?" she requested and he did as she asked, "Thanks. Alright, why don't you pop those bad boys in the coffee maker?"

"Sure, why not?" Toshi said as he was asked once again.

"Looking good, pretty boy, looking good." Nora said nodding her head, "Now how about you use that key of yours and water those beans? They look awfully thirsty."

Getting a little suspicious, Toshi grabs the empty glass pot and gets water from the sink before he pours water into the maker and sets the pot back.

"Yeah." Nora said with a pleased smile, "I guess all that's left is to plug the sucker in and turn it on."

Toshi grudgingly turns the coffee maker on. It brews quickly and Nora fetches a pink mug.

"Mind pouring me a cup of that hot stuff, hot stuff?" Nora said with a teasing smile.

Suddenly Ren comes running in, "Wait!" he exclaimed in a panic.

"Ren, Nora's being weird." Toshi said turning around to face him as he realized what words had just came out of his mouth, "And I mean weirder than usual."

"Nora can't have caffeine!" Ren explained, "She has too much energy already. I told her she couldn't make coffee anymore, so instead she is having you do it."

"Sounds a lot like Pinkie, a friend of mine. But this one is on you Ren..." Toshi noted, gesturing over his shoulder, "Because Nora already drank all the coffee."

Ren gasps and indeed Nora is lying on the kitchen floor smiling and shaking from having her coffee, the empty coffee pot is on its side beside her arm.

"Nora, stay with us!" Ren pleaded.

In the mind of Nora, which his swiftly reaching through multiple parallel universes. First Toshi and Ren swap places, followed by Toshi and Ren in swapped outfits.

The next has Toshi swapped with Jason, followed by Jason and Blake, then Toshi and Ruby, the next three have genderbend versions Ruby and Toshi, then Roman Torchwick and Neo, the finally Jason and Lesam.

Back in the original universe, Nora sat up suddenly, spooking Toshi and Ren.

"Oh thank goodness. That was crazy." Nora said, "I think I just traveled through a bunch of parallel universes. It was so weird. Did you guys see any of that?"

"Nope. That does sound pretty crazy though." Toshi said, looking at the clock hanging from the wall and with a sigh he added, "We better get to class."

* * *

After the break, Toshi was now sitting in Combat class which was being taught to them by Glynda Goodwitch. Unfortunately the current match was between Cardin and Jaune.

Cardin laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way.

Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield, and himself flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin taunted.

"Over my dead!..." Jaune said but was cut short as his opponent knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain.

Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda said and he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." she told the students, while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looks sad.

Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin muttered to himself.

Before Glynda called up his next opponent, "Toshiyuki Sutakira, your up."

Cardin smirked at this, finally having the chance of taking chance of humiliating the teacher's pet Toshi in front of the entire school.

"Don't look away Ruby." Toshi whispered, standing up, "I'm going to do something you will really like."

He approached the stage, Keyblade in hand and ready for combat. Taking their fighting stance, Glynda gave them a sign to begin.

Cardin began the duel by utilizing basic heavy attacks in an attempt to quickly overpower his opponent. Toshi was able to easily counter his attacks with his own weapon.

"Command Style Change, 'Red Like Roses'!" Toshi shouted, his clothes gaining a red and black color scheme, his weapon transformed into a navy blue and white scythe as an aura of red rose petals floated around him.

With a surprising burst of speed, Toshi disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. Reappearing behind Cardin, and he began hacking and slashing at Cardin's mace with a series of fast strikes. Cardin, overwhelmed and surprised by Toshi's strength and speed, was forced onto the defensive and driven back.

Toshi morphed his weapon again, this time into a transforming his scythe into a high-caliber sniper hitting Cardin into the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

The blunette morphed it back into a scythe and engaged him again, forcing him to keep enduring Toshi's relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of Cardin's counters, raining down fast, attacks against his opponent.

Cardin was barely able to lift his arms to defend against Toshi's fast strikes let alone fight back, and at one point was even hit by his own weapon being forced onto his shoulder.

The petals flared up as Toshi moved so fast he appeared as streaks of rose petals, finally breaking Cardin's defenses and sending him flying with an eruption of white energy and rose petals.

The buzzer rings, and the match was over. Toshi twirled the scythe around as the Command Style ended, giving him back his original color scheme and Keyblade.

Toshi send the school bully one last smirk before he walked back to his friends, as Glynda turned to the seated and standing students.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly at Jaune who hangs his head in shame.

* * *

After classes were over for the day, Toshi was back in the dorm kitchen once again, putting a cake into the oven and brushes his hands in satisfaction.

"What are you doing?"

Toshi looks to his side to see Weiss leaning over him, "Just baking a cake." he said.

"Yourself? That's ridiculous." Weiss said crossing her arm, "Why don't you just have your cake butler bring you one?"

"I'm going to regret asking this." he began as he stood up, "But cake butler?..."

"That butler in charge of cakes? Of all the butlers, I like him the best." Weiss said with a smile, "You do have one, don't you? We had four back at Atlas."

"Of course..." Toshi said dryly as he walked out of the kitchen, "Can you just watch my cake for a minute? I'll be right back."

"I don't really do the whole cooking thing." Weiss said, tilting her head placing her hand on her chin, "Actually, I don't spend much time in the... 'food room'... At all."

"It's called a kitchen, Weiss!" Toshi shouted from somewhere outside the room, "Just watch the oven."

Weiss looks at Toshi's cake as it bakes, "Alright, oven. Don't start any trouble and there won't be any trouble." she said kneeling down, before looking up, "I wonder what all these buttons do."

* * *

It had been five minutes since Toshi left and when he walked back into the kitchen, he saw that the kitchen drapes were on fire and thick black smoke emanating from the oven.

"For the love of..." Toshi said annoyed as he saw Weiss run around helplessly in circles.

"Run away!" she shouted, "Run away from the fire!"

In a flash of light, his keyblade appeared in his hand. Spinning it around, he cast two quick blasts of water to put out all the fires.

"I was only gone for five minutes." Toshi said, his blue eyes wide in shock, "What happened!?"

"Since when are drapes flammable?" Weiss said.

"Always. Drapes have always been flammable." he said annoyed, walking over to the oven to see the burning remains what would have been his cake.

"I warned you, Toshi." the white haired girl said, "This really is your fault, if you think about it."

Toshi points his weapon at Weiss, then douses her with a spray of water from his weapon. "You clean up, I'll be in the training room." he shouted annoyed as he left the wet Weiss.

* * *

The full moon is shining over the snow covered tree tops, as a hidden facility was hidden deep in the woods. "Damn... there are a lot of White Fang members in there." Ciaran said, sitting in one of the trees, using it as a vintage point to scoop out the facility using the scope of his sniper.

Jason, Cinder and Lesam where standing near the roots of the tree. "What are the White Fang doing here?" Cinder said as Ciaran jumped down the tree and joining them as the snow crunched under their feet.

"Maybe... Maybe they are after the things inside the Vault." Lesam said, putting a hand on her chin, "Perhaps they think whatever is in it will help their cause?"

"It is a possibility, but it doesn't matter. They have no idea what they can unleash." Jason said as he stared at the facility. Deep within the bowls of the building, he could feel the dark cold and foreboding sensation he was now all too familiar with.

"How do you want to do it, boss man?" Ciaran said, turning to the black haired young man.

"I doubt talking things through will work." Jason as he began to stride forward, "We are going in with a bang."

"Now your speaking my langue." Ciaran said, gripping a hold on his large buster sword as the two women nodded and took their weapons out, "Now let's go Team JCCL and let's jump into that flighty temptress called adventure!"

* * *

**And that was the chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time, b****ye for now.**


	6. Chapter 06: The Vault of Power

**Hello there,**

**Welcome to the next chapter of RWBY: Heroes.**

**Hope your going to enjoy the chapter and n****ow on to the review.**

**girani4: These were some scenes I liked from RWBY Chibi and could actually fit into the more serious continuity.**

**Now**** story time.**

* * *

Ciaran evades under a strike from a White Fang soldier, sending him flying with an uppercut from his Fusion Blade. "Got another one!" he shouted proudly.

"Great! Six more and you finally have caught up." Cinder said, holding her Dust Blades as she was surrounded by the defeated forms of several White Fang laid.

Several focus on Lesam, who stands and waits until one of the White Fang swipes at her with his weapon, she weaves around it and blast it with a shot from her staff before spinning it around and hitting him in the chest.

Jason dodges their gun fire before jumping high up into the air. As he lands on the ground, he send a massive earthquake towards the White Fang making them move backward and fall over.

His eyes blazing with red energy, Jason fires a continues stream from his eyes, knocking down the remaining White Fang.

Looking around at the smoking battle ground, where the defeated forms of the White Fang laid. "Let's move." Jason said, leading the group towards the main building, the snow cracking under their feet.

* * *

Taking the elevator down, the group stands there in silence whilst absentmindedly watching the floor numbers change as soft music plays in the background.

"So..." Ciaran said suddenly breaking the silence, "Anybody wants to talk about their personal history?"

"Nope." Jason said dryly.

"Absolutely not." Cinder responded.

"No." Lesam said.

"I'm the only one who misses those moments you have during a elevator ride, am I?" Ciaran continued.

"Ayup." Jason said dryly.

"Absolutely." Cinder responded.

"Yes." Lesam added.

More silence followed until they suddenly heard someone sing along with the elevator music.

"Time to stare at Jason's delicious ass, Jason's gorgeous ass." Ciaran was humming to the beat of the elevator music, "Time to stare at Jason's delicious ass, Jason's gorgeous ass."

The white haired young man stopped singing when he noticed everyone had slowly turned their heads to look at him, "What? The song is catchy and it fits with the beat." he tried to excuse.

"He's not wrong though." Cinder said with a cheeky grin.

"I... agree." Lesam said bashfully, "I mean... it helps that the tail coats of his jacket are flaring out as if the wind blew at him from the front."

"Yeah, how does that work?" Ciaran said with a raised eyebrow, "We are in an elevator going to a basement. There is no wind."

"Wherever I go, the wind follows." Jason said with a half smile as the elevator stops and a few seconds later the door slid open.

They stood at a darkened walkway over a endless abyss. The only light coming from somewhere above them. The black stone floor let them go either back to the elevator, or towards the bright blue light in the distance.

"We must must be miles under the compound." Lesam said, looking around as Jason let the way.

They kept walking until they saw the Vault door, a solid wall made out of some other wordly matter, two dragons carved into it with above them the roman number XV. In between the two serpent like dragons, their jaws space for the key, a small dark blue cube with silver edges, Jason had retrieved from Raven.

"Everybody ready?" Jason said holding out the key, "Once the Vault opens, there is no turning back. We have to kill whatever is in there at all cost."

The others nodded, standing at the ready with their weapons drawn. With one last deep breath, Jason let go of the cube.

The floated off his hand and towards the hole between the two dragons on the door.

It slid right in, the eyes of the dragon glowed in the dark with a blue color. With a low, faint hiss the door dragons parted as the parted and the wall slid open, unleashing a wave of cold over them.

"This is it!" Ciaran said as the four of them stepped inside.

Diamond-bright lights were dancing around the room which was as high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves filled with artifacts of all sizes. The room was very cold.

"This is amazing." Lesam said awed, looking around the room, "So this is the inside of a Vault of Power."

Jason was staring in the direction of a pedestal, finding the object he was looking for, a eye like orb which seemed to contain galaxies.

"Stay on your guard." Cinder said taking in the room for herself, "I doubt a monster like Morgenstern would make it so easy."

Behind the object he was looking for, up on a flight of stairs, Jason saw what best could be described as an alter with an glass pod on top. Inside the liquid, Jason could make out a humanoid being drifting in it.

"Oh, that's nice." Ciaran said, hands on his sword.

"What's so nice about it?" Lesam asked, her staff in hand, having the strangest feeling that there was someone or something watching them.

"I was just wondering what some place sinister and foreboding would look like." Ciaran explained, "And here it is..." a feeling of dread came over the four of them.

Out of the shadows stepped a very tall male, dressed in a white trenchcoat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of the man, but from under the hood it showed red glowing orbs were his eyes would be.

"This is it." Jason said as he warned the others, "Everyone get...", but the cloaked man had blasted him with blue lightning like lasers from his eyes, throwing him through multiple shelves.

"Jason!" Lesam said shocked.

"You will pay for hurting my grumpy buddy!" Ciaran shouted, charging forward, bringing the Fusion Blade down, but his attack was blocked by a sphere of darkness in the man's hand.

The cloaked man started to easily overpower Ciaran, with one powerful swipe, Ciaran's weapon was knocked out of his hand before the cloaked man deliver a powerful knee thrust into Ciaran's abdomen.

While he doubled over from the impact, cloaked man summoned a blue ethereal blade from the palm of his hand. The handle is shaped like a cross with a diamond-shaped gap in the center. The handle is connected to a guard of sorts that is an extension of the sides of the blade. This guard has two spikes on either side.

Just as his weapon was descending to kill Ciaran, Cinder managed to intervene, blocking his weapon with her own. Using the distraction, Ciaran used his semblance to throw the cloaked man away from them.

His feet sliding over the ground a few feet back, the man didn't seemed phased by the attack as he calmly stood back up. In retaliation, the cloaked man blasted them with arcs of red electricity from his hand, sending them flying backwards.

Retrieving his Fusion Blade, Ciaran took a second sword from it. Cinder and him joined in on an attack as Lesam stood back. The duo twirled and blocked a slash.

With a powerful eruption of energy, Ciaran, Cinder and Lesam were threw back into a wall, blue tendrils locking them against the wall.

"H-How strong is this guy?" Ciaran with a pained chuckle, trying his best to break out of the bonds to no avail as the cloaked man stride towards them.

Aiming an outstretched hand, a similar colored sphere formed around it, the cracking of pure power surging through it. "I... will not give up." Cinder growled in anger, continuing to attempt to break free, "I cannot be at his side when I'm still this weak..."

But before the sphere could be unleashed, a blur shot out from the rubble that had been caused by the cloaked man's first attack.

Jason had reappeared, pulling him and the cloaked man into a bladelock with a Keyblade in his hand.

The handle bears two white angel wings, the teeth are fashioned in the shape of a 'M', colored in the same blue as the blade. Its Keychain token is a silver heart shaped symbol.

"A keyblade..." Lesam said impressed with her eyes widening in shock.

The cloaked man shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Jason to pull back. As it attacked once more and unleashing a sudden flurry of attacks that forced Jason on the defensive.

Taking the blow and riposted, both speeding up their timing.

The two battle with a combination of weapon swings and blows from their fists and feet. The Cloaked Man uses his overbearing strength to his advantage, managing to stab Jason through this side. Using his Heat Vision to blast the Cloaked Man backwards, Jason held on to his side, noticing the red fluid on his side, he was bleeding.

Forcing the pain aside, Jason dives to end the battle but his opponent manages to dodge with a last-second jump, though the Cloaked Man is able to slash Jason's weapon to the side and go for a killing thrust. But Jason rams and tackling the Cloaked Man while he is distracted.

As the two grapple, the two let out a telekinetic pulse, both were thrown backward by the clashing powers.

"...Guys, whatever happens next." Jason said, dismissing his Keyblade turning to look at Ciaran, Cinder and Lesam, "I'm glad we met."

"Jason?" Ciaran said, concerned about the tone he had used, "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done from the beginning." Jason said, charging forward as a golden aura surrounded him.

"Jason!" Lesam cried out, "Don't do it!"

The last thing the three of them saw was Jason summoning a different weapon. A zweihander, the blade being a giant crystalline structure with a blue hue covering the blade, the hand guard were made of golden wings, before an all composing light blinded them.

Whatever Jason had done, it had broken the power in the Vault. Covering it in darkness.

In the middle of the darkness, Jason was a beacon of light but his hair golden instead of black, a similar gold colored outfit and four golden angel wings spreading from his back before turning back to normal.

The Cloaked Man had disappeared in dust smoke, releasing the other three from their bonds.

"Jason, that was..." Cinder started but before she could finish, Jason had fallen forward and was now laying unmoving on the floor.

"No! No! No!" Ciaran shouted in a panic, rushing over to the friend who had been nothing but grumpy to him, "Please be okay, please be okay..."

Ciaran bend down on the ground and rolling him on his back, Cinder and Lesam walking up behind him.

"Is he..." Lesam said, looking down at her team mate, "Is he dead?"

Jason let out a pained grunt, shocking them. "No... But I wish I was..." he said, letting out a relieved laugh.

"You sure your alright?" Ciaran said, holding out his hand to help Jason back to his feet, "You don't usually smile."

Accepting the helping hand, he rose up back to his as Ciaran pulled. "There haven't been much reason for me to smile in my life recently." he said.

Once he was back on his feet, he turned his back towards his companions as he walked towards the orb. Picking it up in both hands, "You guys might want to stand back." Jason said not turning back to them, "They all react differently."

Pressing against the orb, it released a howl of wind and swirling colors, before it erupted in an explosion, leaving behind two dead half's of an orb.

"That's a bit anti-climactic." Ciaran said, a hint of disappointment.

"I thought it might have been harder to destroy." Lesam said, looking at the now smoking remains of the orb.

"It would take more than fifteen sextillon tons of force to destroy one." Jason said casually.

"You said sex..." Ciaran giggled like a little kid.

They shook theirs as Ciaran looked confused, as they prepared to leave the Vault of Power.

* * *

It was day time as Toshi, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walk through the streets of Vale, which is being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, the four girls and one guy are strolling through it all with an awed Weiss in the front.

A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeeper that reads in bright red letters _'Welcome To Vale!'_ for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

"The Vytal Festival!" Weiss said as she stops and raising her arms in amazement, "Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss.", Ruby commented as she frowns a little, "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament!" Weiss said, as they continued to walk, "Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"You really know how to take a good thing...", Yang sighs with her arms crossed, "And make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!" Weiss ordered.

They stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns can be heard in the distance, "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Toshi asked with his hands his pockets.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said proudly, "And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake corrected.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss protested.

"It's not a bad idea." Toshi said, "If you intend to enter the tournament it's a good idea to scoop out the competition, having an idea what your up against."

The male blunette turned to see a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" Toshi said curiously.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week." the officer said before walking over to his partner, "This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang sighs sadly.

Ruby turned their heads by what they heard next, "They left all the money again."

"Who needs that much Dust?" Toshi wondered out loud.

Yang shrug her shoulder's, "I don't know, an army?" she suggested, "The White Fang?"

"The White Fang." Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake said suddenly, they turn to look at her.

Weiss looked a little surprised at this, "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." she said back much to the irritation of Blake.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said crossing her arms, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!", Weiss shot back.

"So they're very misguided." Toshi said, getting between the two before it could get too ugly, "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Toshi's got a point." Ruby pondered, "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said, much to Blake's growing anger, "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not true!" Blake shouted.

They heard someone shout to stop a Faunus and rush over to investigate. Finding a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" the monkey Faunus laughed as he looked back at his pursuers before jumping off and hit the dock running away.

"You no-good stowaway!" one of the sailors shouted to him.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught!" the monkey Faunus protested as he use his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana, "I'm a great stowaway!"

He eats the fruit, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" one of the cops said, in response the monkey Faunus drops the banana peel on the officer's face, who growls in return.

The monkey Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the officer.

"Well, Weiss." Toshi said as they watch the Faunus get farther and farther away, "You wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

"Quick!" Weiss said holding up a finger, "We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality when she saw Toshi giving her a worried look before they follow the rest of their friends.

The five of them rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see the monkey Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss complained.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said as she points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" the girl said still down on the ground, smiling widely.

"Um... hello." Ruby said uncertain, "Are you... okay?"

"I'm wonderful!" the girl said still laying on the ground, "Thank you for asking."

"Do you... need help getting up?" Toshi asked extending his hand.

The girl thinks for a moment before she grabs his hand and lifts herself up, "My name is Penny!" the girl introduced herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Toshiyuki Sutakira, but call me Toshi." he introduced himself as the others followed.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, but Blake hits her side, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" the girl now named Penny said.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said as they turn around and start walking away.

"Take care, buddy!" Toshi said, waving his hand.

"You called me... 'buddy'." Penny said, "Am I really your buddy?"

"Sure why not guy?" Toshi said surprised.

For some reason Penny looks overjoyed and laughs, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes." she said gripping Toshi's hands, "And talk about cute boys!"

"I don't talk about cute boys or paint my nails." he said back.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

But the white haired heiress shook her head, "No, she seems far more coordinated."

"So..." Toshi said, "Penny, what are you doing in Vale?"

"Oh, I will be fighting in the tournament." Penny said.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?", Weiss asked and Penny saluted, "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part.".

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake commented.

"It's called a combat skirt!" Weiss insisted with her arms crossed.

Ruby speeds over to Weiss' side, "Yeah!" she said. Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

Suddenly Weiss realized something, "Wait a minute.", she walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who?..." Penny asked.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said again.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Blake asked, walking angrily over to Weiss, "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said as releases Penny, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?", motions to objects around her, "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake growls and spoke back to her, "You are a judgmental little girl! The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be! It's because of ignorant people like you that real monsters are created."

* * *

The broken moon was shining over the small village, as Jason and Lesam were standing outside the inn they had first met.

"Thank you Jason, you were amazing." Lesam said to the young man next to her, "I can't believe you took down that monster in the Vault and destroyed that artifact."

"It was no big deal." Jason said, waving her compliment off.

"N-No big deal!?" she said surprised, "You... You destroyed an Outer Being and claim like it was nothing... Are you... some sort of god?"

"Your not the first to call me that." Jason said with a kind smile, "But no... I'm no god."

"Jason you..." Lesam whispered, turning fully to him and wrapping her arms around his middle "You really are something special."

"I... Thanks." he said surprise but returning the embrace.

"You are surprisingly warm." Lesam said, letting go of him as a bullhead landed close to them as Cinder and Ciaran came out of the inn.

"Our ride is here." Cinder said, turning to Jason as the bullhead opened, "You are interesting Jason. I hope we will meet again." and with that she entered the bullhead.

The two young men looked on as the bullhead elevated into the air before flying away.

"You know Jason..." Ciaran said as the two watched the bullhead fly off into the distance, "I think Lesam has a crush on you."

"She does?" Jason said surprised, "By the way Ciaran. What do you mean by walking away from that job in Mistral?"

"Oh that..." Ciaran mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, "How much do you know about the hierarchy of the Atlas military?"

"Not much." Jason said.

"The Atlas Operatives are divided into three classes. You have the Second Class Special Operatives made up from newly graduates, then the First Class Operatives made of elite Huntsmen like the Ace Operatives."

"And finally you have the Black Operatives." Ciaran said as they sat down, "Those few selected from the elite to handel the most dangerous missions."

"And I can assume you belong to the Black Operatives?" Jason said.

"Everyone of Team CAWG is Black Operative. Team CAWG is my team by the way." Ciaran said with a hint of pride in his voice, "Having the Black Operative rank is pretty cool. You get special privileges, like the use of personal clothing instead of a uniform and specialized equipment, as well as the right to deny orders assuming any responsibilities from your decisions. The pay is pretty great too."

"So anyway, the General send me to assist a team of Mistral Huntsmen, one of them being Cinder, with a Faunus problem." Ciaran said, as their glasses where placed down in front of them, "I was told it was an encampment of White Fang soldiers. But when I found them, they were refugees fleeing from a village raided by a certain bandit clan."

"The government of Mistral wanted the refugees gone, even trying to get me to murder some to make them move." Ciaran said, his white eyebrows forming a frown, "So I told them I was an Huntsman, not an assassin and to find someone else to kill innocents. And so, I walked away from that job... They don't like me in Mistral much since then."

"Ciaran, for what it's worth." Jason said, "I think you did the right thing."

"Did I?... I maybe could have done more... Maybe help them, I don't know." Ciaran mumbled looking up from his glass, "You know Jason, if you had been born in Atlas, you would be the number one Black Operative by now."

"Thank you for the compliment." Jason said raising his glass.

"So... What are you going to do know?" Ciaran said raising his glass, "Planning on anymore highly dangerous heists?"

"Not at the moment but if I do, your the first I will call." Jason said with a smile, "As for what I'm going to do now... No idea." and the two drank.

* * *

During the evening at Toshi's dorm room, where Team RWBY and Toshi where watching the finals of Remnant TCG World Championship on the television. Toshi was surprised how advanced the holographic technology had gotten.

"So who are we rooting for?" Toshi asked.

"I know who I'm rooting for." Ruby said, pointing to the black haired Wolf Faunus, "Avaro Drayce, the CEO of Drayce Corp."

"I read something about that... Drayce Corp is a technologie company and the main rival of the Schnee Dust Company?" Toshi said and Weiss gave a nod, "Ironic that the main rival of a anti-Faunus corporation is owned by a Faunus."

"Well... At least he's decent looking." Weiss mumbled, "For a Faunus."

"Oh look!" Ruby said excitedly when she saw that Avaro Drayce had summoned one massive three headed dragon, laying waste to his opponent's kingdom.

Playing a card from his hand, the three headed behemoth disappeared and formed into three smaller dragon's but still towering over any creature that had been summoned previously.

Using his three giant dragon's, Avaro Dracye's laid waste to his opponent's kingdom, creating his way to victory.

"I knew he would win!" Ruby said happily, "There was no way he could lose with an Azure-Eyes Alabaster Dragon, let alone three of them and a Azure-Eyes Behemoth Dragon."

"That Drayce guy sure is a scary card player..." Blake said as a reported headed to the field to speak to the winner, "What a one-sided match."

Avaro Drayce is a young man with black hair modeled into a messy cut and sharp blue eyes. On the top of his head, he had a pair of black wolf ears. His outfit consists of a long white sleeveless coat, and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. On his lower body he wore black pants with silver armored boots, with similar designed gloves on his lower arms.

"Can you say a few words to the viewers at home." the reporter asked.

"The people gathered here are the strongest card player's in Remnant." Avaro Drayce said, looking into the camera, "And wasting their time trying to reach my level."

"...And what about a word to the people you have fought through to get here?" the reporter said, a bit surprised by his words.

"Try harder." Avaro Drayce scoffed.

"And what did you thought about the tournament?"

"It was kind of boring." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What an arrogant douchebag..." Weiss began, glaring at the screen.

"He has a bigger ego than even Tony Stark and Seto Kaiba combined." Toshi noted, "...He even looks like a Faunus Seto Kaiba."

"They got a little bit of power and it goes straight to those degenerate's head!" Weiss scoffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he is a backer of the White Fang."

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Blake asked.

"I don't understand why me saying that is causing such a problem!" Weiss said, turning to Blake, "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake said back standing up, "Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?" Weiss said, standing up as well, "I'm a victim!"

They stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years."

"War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

She bangs her fist on the bookshelf and silence swept through the dorm room.

Weiss suddenly turns around and walks back over to Blake, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted in anger and another silence drops again.

A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"Wait... your a Faunus?" Toshi said surprised.

"I... I...", Blake said before she turned around and dashes out the door.

"Blake, wait!" Toshi said as he run after her, looking into the hallway only to find no trace of Blake.

* * *

It had been more than a week since Blake had run away from her team. She was now sitting on the bench in a park.

"Are you alright?" a male voice said beside her.

"Why do you care?" Blake said bitterly, continuing to stare in front of her as the man sat down next to her.

"I don't." the man said honestly, "But I found out it helps talking things through."

"I... I was once a member of a..." Blake began, "A not very nice group."

"You were a member of the White Fang?" the man said surprised.

"How did you know?" Blake said.

"I didn't. But it seems it's always the White Fang." he said casually, "Anyways, you were a member?"

"For most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake continued, "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people."

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." Blake continued as the man listened, "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one, Sienna Khan, took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

The man still didn't speak up, looking towards the sky as Blake finished. "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." she gestured to the fashionable bow on her head.

"That's why I ran away from my team." she finished up, it was only when she finished that she looked to the man next to her. For a moment, Blake thought it was Toshi sitting next to her because of the similar face.

Instead of blue hair and eyes, this young man has faintly glowing amber eyes and spiky black hair. On his lower body were black jeans, on his upper body, he wore a blue polo-shirt under a white jacked, its tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front.

The stranger gave her a warm smile, "That's very brave and noble of you." he said still smiling at her, "Not many could have done that. Maybe you should talk to your team, I think they would understand."

He stood up from the bench, "I can understand why you would have that bow, but it's a same." Jason said, giving her one more smile, "You would look much cuter with your ears out.", he then left a blushing Blake behind.

* * *

**And that was the chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time for the last chapter of Volume 1, bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 07: The Heroes

**Hello there,**

**Welcome to the ****the last chapter of Volume 1 of**** RWBY: Heroes.**

**Hope your going to enjoy the chapter and n****ow ****story time.**

* * *

During evening Toshi, Ruby, Weiss and Yang were sitting in Toshi's dorm room. It had been more than a week since Blake had been gone, and it was now the weekend again.

"...Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss said, still not over the fact that Blake was a member of the White Fang.

"Weiss, come on." Toshi argued, "She's one of your teammates."

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss argued back, "Just think with your head, Toshi. Not with... What's down there.", she pointed to his crouch.

"O, believe me." Yang teased with a hint of disappointment, "Toshi is one of the few guys I met who doesn't think... What's down there."

"C-Can we stop arguing about Toshi's... what's down there." Ruby said, a hint of a blush on her cheeks as her eyes trailed down, "Maybe Blake is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

* * *

Later that day, down in the City of Vale where Ruby, Yang and Toshi were calling out in vain for their missing teammate and friend. Weiss was also there.

"Blake! Where are you!?" Ruby continued to scream, before turning to the white haired girl, "Weiss, you're not helping!"

"You know what might be able to help?" Weiss said irritated, "The police!"

"That's not a very good idea." Toshi said dryly, "Also fuck the police."

"I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Ruby argued, crossing her arms.

"I think that when we hear it." Weiss said, "You'll all realize I was right!"

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"

Toshi let out a yelp of surprise, before he and the other girls turn around in surprise to see Penny standing behind Weiss.

"Penny!?" Toshi said, looking at the cute red head.

"Hey there Toshi." Penny said cheerfully, "So what are you guys up to?"

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said, making the four look at her in surprise.

"How did you..." Toshi said, visibly confused. The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"So, where is she?" Penny said.

"We don't know." Ruby said, "She's been missing since Friday."

"That's terrible!" Penny gasped, approaching Toshi before throwing an arm around him, forcing his arm between her chest, "Well, don't you worry, my friends! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"T-That's really nice of you, Penny." Ruby nearly growled, trying to keep her smile as she took Toshi's other arm, attempting to drag him with her, "But we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

"Well someone is jealous..." Yang teased her younger sister before she and Weiss made their departure from the company of the strange girl.

* * *

The sun was setting as Blake was laying on top a rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers. She laid flat on her stomach studying the activities in the shipyard.

"Did I miss anything?"

Next to her landed the blonde monkey Faunus she had witness arrive in Vale last week, who had introduced himself as Sun.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat." Blake said, "Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun said as he holds out one of the green apples in his arms, "I stole you some food!"

Blake gave Sun a questioning look, "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" she said annoyed.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun said defensively, but was slightly startled by the angry glare that got him, "Okay, too soon!"

Suddenly the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Is that them?" Sun said as Blake stares at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit.

"Yes..." Blake answered, "It's them."

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun said, but Blake stares sadly at the scene.

"No, I think deep down I knew." Blake said as she closes her eyes in despair, "...I just didn't want to be right."

"Hey! What's the holdup!?"

The voice belonging to Roman Torchwick, as the man himself was gesturing widely and coming down the ramp, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right." Blake muttered as she had opened her eyes, "The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that.", she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Sun said alarmed.

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Torchwick berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" he said as suddenly Blake appears behind him with her blade at his throat, "What the... Oh, for f...", he rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!" Blake ordered, the White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Torchwick said as the White Fang closes in on her.

Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world. "Brothers of the White Fang!" she shouted, "Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Torchwick laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Torchwick said, "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake ordered, suddenly the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Torchwick said looking up.

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Torchwick smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Torchwick continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty...", Torchwick taunted approaching slowly as the Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene.

Suddenly Sun dropped a banana peel on Torchwick head before joining Blake, standing back to back with her as he took his personal fighting stance.

The White Fang charge at the duo, but they manages to dodge the blade attacks. Sun getting some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. Blake jumps forward, and swings her blade to the left, slamming two White Fang soldiers aside and quickly kicks another. The White Fang raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground.

Quickly turning back and forth to defend himself against incoming attacks, Blake saw Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Torchwick's head.

The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Blake, but something hit him a blur of speed hit him, making the shot miss Blake by a few inches as he was thrown backwards into a container.

"My fucking jaw..." Torchwick said, holding the side of his face as he saw what had hit him, or rather whom.

"Why do I keep running into you?" Jason said, standing there with his fist still extended from having punched Torchwick in the face.

"I could say the same thing my motorcycling friend!" Torchwick said dryly, a look of irritation on his face, "Coming to the aid of your girlfriend, eh? Didn't take you for the type of being into bestiality."

"Girlfriend?" Jason said confused, "I have one of those." as White Fang soldiers suddenly opened simultaneously opened fire on him, but he dodges the fire with relative ease.

Using his speed, Jason closed the distance and punched a White Fang before swiping at the other ones legs, throwing him off balance.

Without looking back, he deflected a sneak attack from behind, before he punched send out a punch that knocked down five other White Fang.

Using the extra distraction Jason was providing, Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Torchwick, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his retrieved cane at unbelievable speeds.

Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Torchwick to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Torchwick deals with one opponent, Jason fire a stream of red energy from his eyes and towards Torchwick, who manages to defend himself against the stream for a while before being forced to his knee, giving him pause long enough for Blake to get a slash in and knock him into the ground.

"Now that was awesome!" Sun said, having disconnected his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks to defeat the remaining White Fang soldiers.

"So you are a Donatello and Michelangelo fan." Jason said, making note of Sun's weapon, "I am more of a Leonardo fan myself."

"Whomever this friend of yours is." Sun said with a grin "I like him."

"I have no idea who he is." Blake said as they turned to towards Torchwick, "I had a run in with him yesterday."

Their attention was caught by a Torchwick personal Bullhead shining it's search light down on them. Using this distraction, a grinning Torchwick got on his feet and get out of bounds.

The ship hovered there for a few seconds before firing a massive purple laser at them. Both Blake and Sun look on in disbelieve as the Bullhead fired a massive laser.

Suddenly, the two Faunus felt themselves being thrown outside the impact zone by an invisible force. The last thing Blake saw before hitting the ground was Jason taking the full his of the canon, much to her horror.

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny said as she, Toshi and Ruby were walking over the sidewalk in the city of Vale, "But your mad at her?"

"Yes, Penny." a annoyed Ruby sighted, still having a hold of Toshi's arm.

"Is she our friend too, Toshi?" the orange haired girl said.

"Yes, Penny." Toshi said annoyed.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Penny said, much to the surprise of him.

"No she isn't!" Ruby said with an angry glare before turning to Toshi, "Right!? Tell her!"

"No. Blake is not my girlfriend. I like her but... She is not my type." he exclaimed much to the relieve of Ruby, "And it's Weiss who is mad at her."

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny said.

"You know." Ruby said unsure, "That is really unclear."

"But why?" Penny said trying her best to contemplate this.

"Well, you see." Toshi said patiently, "Blake might not be who we thought she was..."

"Is she a man?" Penny gasped.

"No, she is not a man. To be a man you must have honor." Toshi said casually, "And a... what's down there." he gestured to his crotch with his free arm.

But Toshi, Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the loud noise of a explosion. In the distance they could see smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

* * *

"It's a little overkill to use a canon designed for taking out Atlas warships, I know, I know." Torchwick said, getting back on his feet as the impact had left a smoldering and smoking crater, "But as the saying goes, 'there is no kill like overkill'."

Looking up from the smoldering crater, he spotted Ruby and Toshi standing on a nearby rooftop. Ruby had her Crescent Rose extended and ready for action as Toshi held his keyblade.

"Well, hello, Little Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick said cheerfully, spotting Toshi, "Hey Blue! You look familiar."

"Ruby, are these people your buddies too?" Penny said as she approached her from behind.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby said while her attention is diverted, Torchwick snarls and fires his cane at her. Toshi moved to deflected the blast but much to his shock, the bolt stopped in mid-air.

"Okay..." Torchwick said confused, looking around for who could have stopped it.

Among the smoke from the smoldering crater, two faintly glowing amber eyes appeared, slowly getting closer and closer before the smoke dissipated, revealing an unharmed Jason, who removed dusted some ash off his shoulder with his hand.

"Didn't even tickle." Jason mumbled bored as everyone looked at him with expressions of shock.

For the first time since the fight started, Torchwick not only looked surprised, but completely horrified.

"Holy truck!" Ruby shouted excited as she recognized him, "Toshi, do you know who that is!?"

"...Yeah." Toshi mumbled softly with wide eyes, "Yeah, I know Jason."

"Who... What are you!?" he exclaimed, not taking his eyes off Jason as he approached.

"My name is Jason Skywalker, wielder of the Element of Magic, leader of the Harmonic Heroes, Knight of the Wind, Hero of Republic City, Commander of the Alliance." he said giving him a light smirk.

"Should those titels mean anything..." Torchwick said, moments before he was punched in the face when Jason appeared in front of him.

Torchwick managed to recover in time to dodge Jason's strike. After avoiding another such attack, Torchwick attempted to escape but Jason quickly cut him off. Thrown off balance by another punch, Torchwick was forced to keep enduring Jason's relentless offense.

Trying to find an opening, Torchwick notices a container hanging by a crane right above Blake and Sun. Taking aim, he fires his cane at its supports.

On instinct, Jason took to the skies, flying underneath the container and catching it before it could crush Blake and Sun.

Penny gave her first glare, "Nobody harms Toshi's buddies!" she declares as she stepped forward.

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back.

With the weapons acting as wings, she charged forward, sending three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down, she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"Whoa, I don't know who is more amazing." Sun said observing the spectacle in amazement, "This girl or Jason."

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings.

When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting the rest watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, Jason threw the container aside as he, Toshi, Ruby, Blake and Sun watched Penny aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"How..." Ruby said in amazement, "How is she doing that?"

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Jason turn to look but Torchwick had made his escape.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." Torchwick mutter as he oversaw what happened high in the sky on his personal Bullhead.

With his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

Later, after the police arrived at the docks, Toshi was standing across from Jason, the two young men looking at each other.

"I can see what you mean." Sun whispered to Blake and Ruby, as he looked at Jason and Toshi, "They do look alike."

Toshi pulled Jason in a hug, tears filling his eyes as they leaked down his cheeks.

"Come on, Toshi." Jason said softly, returning the embrace as he petted the blunette on the back, "You've got to pull it together."

"One day you were just gone... We looked for you!" Toshi shouted in anger through his tears, "I looked for you! I looked everywhere for you!"

"I... I didn't want you to find me." Jason mumbled sadly.

"Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" Toshi said, letting go of him and looking up to him with his blue eyes into his faintly amber glowing ones.

"I told you." Jason said, standing slightly towering over him as he looked down at the blunette, "I didn't want to be found. Not until..."

"We are here." Yang said as she and Weiss came walking up to them, "So what did we miss?"

"I'll explain everything later." Jason whispered to his friend as he turned to watch what was going to happen next.

Before anyone could say anything, Ruby quickly tried to explain what had happened to her white haired teammate.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing." Ruby said, gesturing to Blake, "See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

But Weiss ignores her and squares off towards Blake. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang." the cat Faunus began, "Back when I was with the..."

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours." Weiss cut her off, "That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided... I don't care."

This sudden remark from Weiss took nearly everyone by surprise, except Jason, who had only vague clues what was going on.

Much to everyone's surprise, "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss said, cutting Blake off who was about to speak, "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates."

Blake looks at her teammates, before she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding, "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams, "Oh yeah! Team RWBY is back together!", she waves her arms wildly, "Except we still don't have our dorm room back!"

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!", Weiss said, pointing to as she points accusingly at Sun, who laughs nervously.

"Okay, now that is sorted out." Yang said turning her attention to undress Jason with her eyes, "Who is the blackberry stud muffin?"

"Blackberry stud muffin?" Jason said confused.

"Even his voice is deeper than the blueberry... I-I mean Toshi." Weiss quickly corrected herself.

"Well he is Jason." Ruby said, pointing to him, "He might not remember me but..."

"I remember you Ruby Rose." Jason said kindly, looking down on her because she was much shorter than him, "We stopt Torchwick from robbing that Dust Store a few months ago."

"Oh, you remember me." she said happily, before turning to her blue haired friend, "But how do you know Jason?"

Both Jason and Toshi turned to each other, both sharing a look of surprise that they hadn't figured it out yet.

"Will you tell them." Toshi said, turning to his black haired friend, "Or should I?"

"You should." Jason said, gesturing for him to continue, "After all, they are your friends."

"Alright, I'll tell them." Toshi said turning from him to the others, "The reason I know Jason is because... He's my brother."

They let out a gasp of surprise, each having a look of shock on their faces, except Yang, who looked more insulted.

"Toshi! How dare you not mention you have an..." Yang said walking over to Jason until she was right in front of him, while not so subtly showing off her magnificent bust, "Very handsome older brother."

"We have a habit of doing that." Jason said, looking into her purple eyes completely ignoring the obvious attempt of seduction before noticing someone else was missing, "Where is that girl... Penny was it?"

They looking around, but their other friend was no where to be found.

* * *

In the secret base beneath Mountain Glenn, Torchwick walks into the large base with a shadowy interior He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness before he noticed a new addition to the office, it was a large Vault.

"How very disappointing, Roman."

Turning around suddenly when he hears the voice and her noisy entrance, "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon..." he said nervously, "I thought it would take longer to kill off that Aleron guy.

It was Cinder Fall stepping out of the shadows, "Oh, I haven't killed Ciaran." she said, "We were expecting... more from you."

Torchwick laughs a little before getting serious, "Hey! If you haven't taken care of him for betraying your little group then you failed as well." he protested, "And let me remind you that is was you who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

"A bigger opportunity came up if we let Ciaran live. And you will continue to work with those mutts." Cinder chuckled darkly, walking towards the Vault door, "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

"Right... What is with the new addition?" Torchwick said, gesturing to the heavy metal wall as Cinder opened it.

"It's here to contain the prize I received from my little adventure into the Vault of Power." Cinder said as she opened the door.

Her mouth curling up to form an insane grin as her eyes rested on the large pod that was once stored in the Vault of Power.

"The fuck is that?" Torchwick said looking at the strange, other worldly machinery

"It a container, designed to keep people in suspended animation. It's occupied by a person Morgenstern wanted out of the way but couldn't kill." Cinder said, walking up until she placed a hand on the glass, "Think of the power such a person has. It would be a great asset to us, and I wouldn't have been able to retrieve it without Jason. You are a lucky man, Roman Torchwick."

"Why would I be that?" Torchwick said confused.

"Because Jason Skywalker, the one who broke open the Vault, the same Jason Skywalker you fought twice and lost to... is far more dangerous than he let's on." Cinder said, turning from the pod toward Torchwick, "He is dangerous enough to warn the worries and attention of my mistress."

* * *

**And that was the chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time when we head into Volume 2, bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 08: The Jason Fever

**Hello there,**

**Welcome to the first chapter of Volume 2 of RWBY: Heroes.**

**Hope your going to enjoy the chapter and now on to the review.**

**girani4: It's alright, we are living in weird times. I have been busy myself. I took a break from a few stories but I do intend to finish them.**

**And now story time.**

* * *

In the Beacon Academy diner hall, Jason, Toshi, Weiss, Blake and Yang are sitting together as Blake looks over something in the book in front of her. Yang then slides up next to her partner.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang said.

Blake quickly closes her book, "Nothing." she muttered as Yang catches a grape in her mouth, "Just going over notes."

"Lame." the busy blonde said.

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up.

"I have been wondering, are there dragon Faunuses?" Jason said as he evaded the food Nora was throwing at Yang, who was sitting across from her without looking back.

"Why would you want to know that?" the black haired girl asked him.

"Dragons are cool." Jason said simply.

"The Faunus see dragons as the embodiment of destruction." Blake told him flatly, "There is only one being that we see as more dangerous. But only because unlike dragons, he is a being that can think."

"...Now I am curious about who that being is." Jason said but before they could continue, Ruby slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard.

On the cover of the binder was written, _'Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee'_. Which had been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, _'Best Day Ever Activities'_, has been written underneath.

Ruby clears her throat, as she gestures to everyone at the table, "Sisters... friends... Weiss.", she started ignoring the 'hey' she got from Weiss, "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang whispered to Jason, as he evaded another berry which she caught in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team." Ruby declared, "And have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss said as she gave her partner an irritated look.

Ruby makes 'peace' signs with both hands before saying, "I am not a crook." she said, "What I'm talking about is ending the semester with a bang!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" the busty blonde said, "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

Toshi, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were caught off guard by a new sound, it was Jason who had let out chuckle.

"I'm sorry." he said with a smile, "But that was one of the worst puns I have ever heard."

"Well I agree with Ruby." Toshi said, turning from his brother to the others, "The semester ends in two weeks."

"And once the semester restarts, more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year." Ruby exclaimed, "Our second semester is going to be great! So I've taken taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us."

"I don't know whether to be proud," Weiss said, "Or scared of what you have in store."

"I don't know." Blake muttered, "I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not." Toshi said, "I think that however you spend these last few days, together as a team."

"Your coming too, Toshi." Ruby said, surprising him, "It's my way of saying thank you for letting us stay in your room."

"Wait, let's me get this clear." Jason said, looking around the table, "My little brother, shared his room with four attractive girls?"

"Yes!" Ruby said happily, "We even shared a bed."

"Somewhere out there..." Jason said, "Kyle is crying tears of joy, his chest filling with pride but he does not know why."

He was distracted when he heard a painful yell. The group turned to look in the direction of the sound to see four guys standing around a girl with brown bunny ears jutting from her hair as one burly brown haired guy laughs at her and a lanky one holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her rabbit features.

"What is happening over there?" Jason said, turning to Toshi, "Who are those guys picking on the bunny?"

"That is Cardin Winchester and his team." Toshi explained, "They go around bullying Faunus students and anybody they think is weaker than them."

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" rabbit girl said, she stops struggling, "Please, stop..." but Cardin continues laughing.

"He is a jerk to..." Toshi continued, turning to his brother who was gone.

"Where did he..." Yang said.

Toshi had already spotted him, Jason was walking towards Cardin and his cronies, "Oh shit." he said with wide eyes.

"Hey you." Jason shouted, getting their attention, "I suggest you leave this girl alone, for your own personal health."

Cardin and his teammates stared at him for a few moments, before breaking out in laughter.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Cardin said mockingly, "Unless your blind, it's four on one buddy."

"I know... and it still isn't a fair fight." Jason said as he felt someone pulling at the sleeve of his jacket.

Turning his head to the side, he saw bunny girl giving him a worried look, "Please don't stoop to their level on my behalf." she said softly, "It's not worth it."

"Better listen to her loser." Cardin said.

But Jason was completely ignoring him by this point, "Your right. These guy are not worth my time." Jason said, "They are just lonely and desperate."

One of team CRDL, Russel, took a swing at him but to his surprise, Jason caught the fist in mid swing. "That was really, really, really stupid." Jason said, letting go of the fist before sending Russel flying backwards into a wall with a light push.

The rest of Team CRDL look surprised as Jason glared them down, "Anyone else?" he said.

Cardin and Dove, charged at him, attempting to attack him with their fists, but Jason easily evaded the punches, changing his movement at a moment noticed.

"Holy shit! Toshi's older brother has Ultra Instinct!" Nora shouted as she and the rest of Team JNPR looked on from their table, she pulled out her scroll to and played the song _'Ultimate Battle'_ on maximum volume, "Go! Go! Jason! Break their legs!"

Getting bored by the repetitive swings, Jason caught Sky Lark's fist mid swing, crushing it before throwing him to the side.

"I'm going to tear you apart for that!" Cardin roared as he continued to fight.

"Oh no. What will I ever do?" Jason said, picking up a nearby tray, before throwing it towards Cardin's midsection, causing him double over in pain.

As his hands were placed on his stomach as he attempted to refill his lungs with air, Jason slowly walked towards Cardin with not quite a strut but a subtle, confident gait. Once he reached him, Jason placed his hand against Cardin's forehead and with a single flick, Cardin was knocked out and thrown backwards over the floor.

Everyone else just stared in amazement, except for Cardin's remaining teammate, Dove, who only stared in fear as Jason turned towards him.

With a loud scream of fear, Dove turned on his heel and made a run for it. His screams could still be heard as he run out of the cafeteria.

_"Wait a minute... Where are the teachers?"_ Jason thought before turning to the bunny girl and saying, "You alright?"

"I am fine, thank you." bunny girl said, bowing her head slightly.

"Think nothing of it." Jason said, waving at her before walking back to his brother and his friends.

"Dude, your brother is a one man army when he goes all out." Yang whispered to Toshi.

"That wasn't Jason going all out." Toshi pointed out, "That was Jason holding back the entire time."

Jason sat back down, taking a swing from his drink. "What?" he said when he swallowed the liquid down.

"Holy shit, Jason! That was awesome!" Yang said petting him on the back, "Where have you learned to fight like that!?"

Jason thought about it for a moment. "I play a lot of fighting games." he said.

"I for one think that..." Weiss began but was interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Turning around they saw Nora who had threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm, Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the cafeteria, Sun and one of his teammate's, are walking together.

"I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun recounted to him, "Then he threw me and her out of the way and took a laser designed to take out warship, and walked it off like it was nothing and then completely trashed that Torchwick guy. He is kinda like that bald guy who beats everyone with one punch, except he has hair."

"That's a little hard to believe." his blue haired friend said.

"I know, but it did happened. But back to that girl, the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret, "And not a, 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret', I'm talking secret secret."

"Chill out, man, okay? I got it." the blue haired guy almost whispering, "I got it!"

The two walk pass windows looking into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune splattered against the window.

"You better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun said as they continued to walk, not noticing the chaos happening behind them, "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool."

They entered the cafeteria where students are screaming. Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and his blue haired friend, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

Nora was doing her best imitation of an evil laugh as her and the rest of Team JNPR are standing to confront a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner where Jason and Toshi hiding behind.

"I will be queen of the castle!" Nora said in sing-song voice, "I will be queen of the castle!"

Stomping her foot on a table and pointing at the two brothers, "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!", Ruby declared as she crushes a carton of milk in her hand, "It will be delicious!" and the rest of Team RWBY raising their fists simultaneously, "Yeah!"

"This seems really unfair." Toshi said, peeking over the edge of their hiding spot.

"Eight of them against just the two of us?" Jason said, sending a smirk towards his brother, "I like those odds."

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered and the food fight begins.

Jason and Toshi each grabbed a stick of bread, teaming up to deflecting the incoming melon missile's. Yang launched turkeys from her fist, she managed to hit Toshi, but Jason managed to evade the other turkey but was forced into a blade-lock with Blake.

Breaking the lock, Blake flipped over Jason, and the two exchanged a flurry of breadplay before Blake jumped once again, throwing one of the bread sticks at Jason who managed to evade and strike her just when the Faunus landed.

Catching the bread stick Blake had dropped, Jason threw it towards Toshi, who manage to catch it and deflect an incoming attack from Pyrrha. Throwing Pyrrha back, Ruby charge forward, riding a food tray straight at the blunette, who manage to intercept but was thrown backwards.

Nora and Ren charged forward, Jason using a Ketchup bottle to create a slippery surface, making Ren crash into a pile of tables and seats as Nora jumps upwards ripping a beam from the ceiling and smashing it into a watermelon, creating a makeshift hammer.

Jason tanks the incoming hit, and throws her aside just as Weiss using a swordfish and wielded it like her rapier attacked.

Teaming up with Nora, the two girls went up against Jason, who after exchanging some foodplay, managed to knocks Weiss into a pillar the impact was great enough to knock her out.

Using her speed Ruby managed to catch her, holding the heiress in her arms while the pillar collapses around them.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby said cradling Weiss, "Nooo!"

Yang exchanged some blows with Toshi, who was faster only by a few seconds, sending the blonde crashing through the roof.

"Nice going, Toshi!" Jason complimented his brother as Blake in retaliation took a string of sausages, whipping it at Jason, who evaded under the combined attack from Nora and Blake, sending Nora crashing into a soda dispenser with a forward kick.

Cans of soda rolling out of the dispenser. Pyrrha using her Polarity Semblance, lifting an entire wave of soda cans at Jason and Toshi.

"I got this." Toshi said, taking Jason's bread stick before charging forward, striking the incoming soda aside with his weapons before engaging Pyrrha into a battle.

Pyrrha promptly attacked, but Toshi quickly deflected Pyrrha's initial attack and her subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of breadwork, Pyrrha tried to strike at Toshi's legs, but he overlapt the attack and flourished his bread stick to drive Pyrrha back as he landed, throwing a soda can against Toshi, sending him back a little and knocking one of the bread sticks out of his hands..

"Okay, duel wielding is a lot more difficult than I thought." Toshi said as he stood back up, gripping his bread stick with two hands.

"Told you." Jason shouted.

Toshi quickly seized the offensive, the precision his attacks wearing away at Pyrrha's defense and driving her back. She was forced to revert to her standard stance when Toshi masterfully disarmed her, flicking the breadstick out of her hand and breaking it in two in mid air.

Warding off Toshi with two rapid strikes, Pyrrha quickly retreated, regaining her composure. The two engaged in a flurry of breadplay, seemingly equally matched.

Despite holding her own against Toshi for much of the food fight, Pyrrha was finally brought down when Toshi twirled and broke her breadstick with a sudden undercut, before sending her back with a burst of blue hard light.

The two brothers turned around to see a blur of rose pedals charging towards them, creating a vacuum behind them pulling all the debris along with them.

The duo evade by jumping upwards as the vacuum that is Ruby, slams Team JNPR against the cracked wall before getting out of the way, the cracked wall and Team JNPR getting painted by with soda and food.

Team JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines as Ruby landed back on ground. "We did it! Team RWBY wins!..." Ruby began but went silent when she felt two bread sticks on her shoulders.

"I don't think so." Jason and Toshi said.

"Oh, come on!" Ruby said, holding her hands up, "You guys didn't even get dirty."

"I love these guys." Sun said to his friend, who is drenched with soda and not pleased at all.

The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling, before she proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children, please.", the teacher said adjusting her glasses, "Do not play with your food."

Nora burps aloud as both Team JNPR, RWBY, Jason and Toshi try and fail to compose themselves.

"Wait, what happened to Yang?" Jason said until a screaming Yang crashes from the ceiling straight into his arms.

"Oh, hello." Yang teased with a flirty tone before he dropped her to the floor.

"Arm's are tired." Jason said.

Glynda grumbles before Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder, "Let it go." he said.

The blonde professor sighs, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the World.", she said.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children.", Ozpin said, looking over the group laughing together, "So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

* * *

Velvet walked back to her dorm room in a daze over what had happened back in the cafeteria. She was still out of it when she entered her team's dorm room and didn't hear when Coco called out a greeting to her.

"Velvet?" Coco asked when her teammate didn't answer her.

Velvet just walked to her bed and sat down, staring out the window into the sun that was just beginning to set. Coco walked up in front of her bunny friend and waved her hand in front of her face, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Finally Velvet snapped out of it, "Oh!? Coco?" she said surprised before she looked around the room and noticed it lacked two, "Where are Yasuhashi and Fox?"

"...You mean you didn't see that they weren't here when you came in?" Coco said and seeing the expression from her friend she assumed no, "Yasuhashi went to find somewhere quiet to mediate. As for Fox, well, who know what he's up to. But enough about them, why was your head in the clouds? Did something happen?"

"Well..." Velvet muttered, "Kinda..."

"Was Cardin picking on you again!?" Coco said, looking like she was ready to murder someone, scaring even Velvet a bit.

"W-well yes." Velvet quickly answered, "But someone helped me!"

"Oh? Who?" Coco said curiously.

"W-wel." the bunny Faunus said, twiddled with her fingers and looked down at her lap, "I-It was that the older brother of Toshiyuki Sutakira, the one man team."

"Oh, that guy with the intense amber eyes and anime protagonist hair?" Coco said, sitting down on her own bed and her friend nodded, "I have seen him around. Seems like I'll have to thank him later. But how would all this get you all up in a daydream?"

A sudden realization caused for Coco to answer her own question, "Wait a minute!" she got all up in Velvet's face, "You have got a crush on Toshi's brother?"

Velvet could feel her face light up, "Wh-what!? No! It's nothing like that!"

"Your face is telling me a different story!" Coco said with a sing song voice, "Come on, just admit it!"

"What's going on here?"

Yasuhashi and Fox both had returned from their personal activities only to find their leader sprouting nonsense to their only Faunus teammate.

"Get this guys!" Coco exclaimed excitedly, "Velvet has a crush on someone!"

Velvet pressed a pillow against her face in a weak attempt to hide it, "No, I don't!" a muffled shout could be heard.

Coco ignored her denial and told the two guys about Jason defending Velvet against Cardin and his teammates. When she was finished, they had their eyebrows raised.

"I don't know much about this young man." Yasuhashi said in an almost scary voice, "But know that if he wrongs you in any way, he will have to deal with me."

"Th-there's no need for that!" Velvet assured, removing the pillow from her face.

Fox just walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding his head. "G-guys!" Velvet stood up abruptly, "You are all... Ugh!" with that she stormed out of the room.

"...I do believe we have made her angry." Yasuhashi said turning to Coco, "Were your assumptions wrong?"

"Oh trust me, my sword wielding friend." Coco said with a smirk, "I am far from wrong."

* * *

Later that day, in the Beacon Academy library, Ren and Pyrrha are studying, while Nora is drooling as she sleeps.

"Oh Ren..." she snores in her sleep, "Pour that siroop... all over my pancakes..."

Pyrrha clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune is reading, trading it for a textbook, while Team RWBY, plus Toshi are playing Remnant: The Trading Card Game while Jason watches.

Ruby has been contemplating her next move for a while now. "All right... All right!" she said pointing to her sister, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!" Yang declared thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby said as she slaps her card down on the table, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!", she makes noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

Ruby gives a look of surprise as the blonde laughs arrogantly, "Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang raises a card and shows it, Ruby is visibly disturbed as she slams the card down on the table, "Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." Toshi noted.

Yang gives him a cocky smirk, "That's just a chance I'm willing to take.", she turns her head at her sister, who two glare at each other.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Toshi said after Yang finished her turn.

Weiss turned over to Jason whispering, "I have... absolutely no idea what's going on."

"From what I understand." Jason said, leaning in closer to Weiss, "You're using a Vacuo Leader which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb." Weiss said.

"You've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge, Resourceful Raider." Jason said, reading what each card did, "Now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet and put it in your hand and since Vacuo forces have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable Yang's forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom."

Yang points a finger at Weiss, "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." she said from across the table, "And I am hurt that the blackberry stud muffin chose to side against me."

"And that means?..." Weiss said confused.

"It means your three moves away from winning." Toshi pointed out.

Weiss stands up, "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" she let out an overjoyed psychotic laughter.

"Trap card..." Toshi said lazily, as he held up a card named 'The Final Turn'.

_The Final Turn_

_Play face up in front of you._

_At the end of the turn, everyone loses!_

_Including you._

"Why would anyone play that card!?" Weiss exclaimed, looking at Toshi trollish grin.

"Because it's great!" he said wile Weiss slumps in her chair, tearing up.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." she sad, Ruby hops into Weiss' lap.

"Stay strong, Weiss!" Ruby said, "We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!" Weiss said back while she hugged Ruby, "Don't touch me!"

At that moment, Jaune was approaching the table, "Hey! Can I play?" he asked.

"We already have five player's." Ruby said.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss said smugly.

"Who attacked her own fleet again two turns ago?" Toshi pointed out, with his white haired friend making an annoyed sound.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen!" Jaune said back, "I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!"

"By who?" Yang said, "Your mother?"

"A-and Pyrrha!" Jaune said, "And Toshi!"

"I did?" Toshi said surprised, as Sun and his other friends walk over to them.

"'Sup losers." Sun said holding his fingers in a 'peace' sign, "Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jason, Toshi... Ice Queen. I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Aren't libraries for reading?" the blue haired friend pointed out.

Ren throwing his arms up, "Thank you!", he said.

Nora suddenly popped her head up, "Pancakes!?"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said much to the guy now named the new guys's annoyance.

"It's 'Intellectual', okay? Thank you.", he corrected him shaking a finger at Sun, "My name is Neptune."

"Seriously? Neptune?..." Jason said, "Isn't that some form of child abuse?"

Toshi gave his older brother an odd look, "Your not one to talk Jason... your mother gave you the middle name of a Final Fantasy villain." he pointed out.

"Really? I bet it's Kefka." Jaune added.

"So snow angel." Neptune said as he approaches Weiss, "And I don't believe I've caught your name."

"Um, I'm Weiss.", she said.

Sun walked over to Blake, "Hey there Blake! I have been meaning to ask, do you have any family?" he asked, "Do you have a boyfriend? Is Jason your boyfriend?"

"None of your business." Blake said, "I'll see you guys later.", she shoves Sun aside and leaves the room.

"So, Jason?" Yang said, leaning close to him, "Wanna get out of here and go do something fun?"

"Oh can we come too!?" Ruby said suddenly, "It can be a team building exercise."

"No Ruby... I rather..." Yang began but she was interrupted by Weiss.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea." she said, taking a hold of Jason's arm.

_"Oh god."_ Toshi thought as it was apparently decided they would do something fun together, _"The Jason fever is already spreading through Beacon."_

* * *

After about twenty minutes of traveling, the group consisting of Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jason and Toshi stood in front of a building where loud music could be heard coming from.

"Yang, where are we?" Toshi said.

"This place looks familiar." Jason noted as Yang grabbed him at the wrist and proceeded to drag him into what looked like to be a club.

"Something wrong, Ruby?" Toshi said as they followed Yang and Jason into the club.

"I just... never been to a club." Ruby admitted, "I'm a bit nervous."

"I don't go to a lot of club's either... Unless it is with the other guys." Toshi assured her, "If you want, I will stay the entire time at your side."

"Thanks Toshi." she said with a little smile, "W-Would it be okay if I hold your hand?"

"If you think you won't get pregnant from it, sure." Toshi teased her, feeling a small fist hit him on the upper hand before the same hand gripped his.

After Yang scared a few bodyguards, the group walked up to the counter and took a seat.

"Four strawberry sunrises, no ice, and with those cute umbrellas." Yang ordered, "And a lemonade with a straw for my baby sister."

"So Jason, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"...Ponyville." Jason said, looking up before turning back to her, "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Atlas." Weiss said just as their drinks came.

Toshi eyed the glass holding the pink beverage curiously, he sniffed it, the sweetness easily overpowered the alcohol content. He removed the little umbrella and cautiously took a sip, the sweet and tartness of the strawberry flavored drink overtook his tongue before the bitter bite of alcohol appeared in the aftertaste.

"This is actually pretty good." Toshi said.

"It really is." Jason agreed with him and with a few more gulps, the drink was gone from their glasses.

"Yo Junior!" Yang called out to the owner, "Another four strawberry sunrises please!"

Junior grumbled, but he knew better then to deny Yang her wishes, and did as he was told.

"Oh, it is Junior's club." Jason said, recognizing the surroundings.

"You have been here before?" Toshi said.

"Well I told you what I have been doing since I left Ponyville." he said as they were served their next round.

"Yeah..." Toshi said dryly, "But I stopped listening when you arrived at the part about that Umbra Witch."

One after another the students drank and drank to the point where even Yang, who had a high tolerance, was beginning to get a little tipsy.

Toshi couldn't help but chuckle at how laid back and silly Weiss looked with her cheeks flushes and lips stretched into a goofy smile as she leaned against his older brother, mumbling incoherent nonsense.

"Come on." Jason said, lifting her up and onto his back, "I think you have had enough."

"I can go for a few..." Weiss mumbled, "A few more rounds."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason said rolling his eyes, "Keep telling yourself that." as they were preparing to leave.

"Oi, who's gonna pay for all these then!?" Junior shouted, motioning to all the empty glasses littering on the bar counter.

"Just put it on my tab." Yang replied while she leaned on Jason, "Blackberry stud muffin... Can you carry me?" Using one arm to keep Weiss on his back, he used the other to lift Yang off her feet.

"You don't have a tab!" Junior protested.

"But you can make me one." Yang said, resting her head against Jason's chest, "Or maybe you'd like to loose your left nut?"

"Very well then." he quickly said, much to Ruby's surprise.

Getting Toshi out of his seat was quite the challenge for Ruby, getting him to walk was an obstacle in itself. The two only took a few steps before Toshi's drunken state made his legs weak.

"Later everyone, till next time!" Toshi shouted to everyone as Ruby dragged him outside after Jason carrying her teammates.

* * *

Being extra sneaky and making sure no one sees them, Jason and Ruby took them to the dorm room. Ruby unlocked the door, dragging her drunken friend with her.

Jason walked over to Weiss's bed, gently let her slid off his back. The heiress had fallen asleep on the way back home.

"Jason... I want your babies..." Weiss muttered into her pillow, "Make me birth an entire generation..."

"That's nice." Jason said dryly as he was suddenly pinned against the window.

Yang had positioned herself in a rather suggestive way, her slightly glazed lilac eyes looked deep into his amber once.

"Damn..." Yang said leaning in close, "You are so beautiful and sexy..."

"Thanks, I guess?..." Jason said, not noticing her eyes trailing to his lips.

"They look so... Kissable." Yang muttered, closing her eyes and she pressed her lips against his, reveling in the soft of them.

Jason's eyes grew wide, especially when she slipped her tongue past his unsuspecting lips, exploring the wet cavern that was his mouth.

Ruby looked on in surprise, not sure what had happened when Yang suddenly collapsed against Jason, the effect of alcohol fully taking it's effect. He grabbed a hold off her and helped her bed, he tucked her in.

"Let's just..." Jason said to stunned Ruby, "Pretend that never happened."

"I agree." Ruby said as Jason turned around to leave the room so Ruby could get changed.

* * *

**And that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time, bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 09: Beach Life

**Hello there,**

**Welcome to the next chapter of RWBY: Heroes.**

**Hope your going to enjoy the chapter and n****ow story time.**

* * *

_"They can live in my new World or they can die in their old one."_

Scenes of large scale battles, of entire cities being set ablaze as the dead were scattered littered the destruction as the rain was pouring, lightning striking in the distance.

Among the ruin and death, a tall figure stood among them.

He was dressed in a black trenchcoat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of the man.

"Jason!"

* * *

The voice of Toshi broke him out of his thoughts. They were sitting in Toshi's dorm room.

"You alright." the younger brother said concerned, "You kinda spaced out..."

"I-It's nothing." Jason said, waving it off just as the door opened and Yang entered followed by Ruby.

"What's up boys." Yang said, "Just the stud muffins I was looking for!"

"Stud muffins?" Jason said surprised

"What's wrong Yang." Toshi said, turning to her.

"Do you guys remember anything from the other night when we went to Junior's?" Yang said, "Something must have happened because Ruby keeps changing the subject..."

"I do not!" Ruby protested.

"And I remember I passed out cause the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed." Yang explained, "But So did I do something weird?"

Thinking back to that night, Yang had kissed Jason, so he concluded she was beyond gone when she kissed him.

"No, nothing really." Jason said, exchanging a knowing glace with Ruby when suddenly the door was kicked open and a proud looking Jaune came in, followed by a silent Ren.

"I did it!" the blonde said proudly, "I have passed the exam and got my motorcycle license!" showing them his licences between his fingers, Ren showing his own along side.

"You guys didn't have yours?" Yang asked.

Ignoring her question Jaune continued, "How about Team JNPR, Team RWBY, Toshi and Jason team up and go to the beach together!"

"Well with nice weather like this, you think of the beach, and vice versa." Ruby said before standing up, "Alright! Operation Beach is underway!"

"Alright I am so excited!" Jaune said, "I'll go ahead and tell the rest." dragging Ren with him to get ready.

"Well it seems we are going to the beach later." Toshi said, "So how is Blake doing?"

"She being quiet, antisocial, moody." Ruby said.

"That sounds like Blake from what you told me." Jason said to his younger brother.

"I know, but she has been doing it more than usual." Toshi pointed out, "Think you can talk to her?"

"What?" Jason said confused, "Why me?"

"Because that's your thing." Toshi told his older brother, "Aren't you like the team therapist?"

"Your not wrong." Jason said standing up, "I'll get to that. Just let me know when we hit the beach. Also get a swimsuit."

"I need a swimsuit? You mean, don't you need one?" Toshi pointed out, "I mean... you always wear the same outfit."

"It's iconic." he said simply before walking out of the door, "How else are people suppose to recognize me?"

"...The hair?" Yang said, pointing to her head, "I mean it's very... anime protagonist."

"I know what you mean." Toshi chuckled.

"Your not one to talk." Yang teased the blunette, "Well since your not doing anything, you can come with me, Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha to Vale to get one."

* * *

Jason stepped out of the room, hearing the last thing Yang had said about his hair. With a soft smile, he walked down the hall as he began his search for the cat Faunus. He turned down a corner where he almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry." he said, "Are you okay?"

He had run into a thin girl with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side.

"I'm fine." the girl said, "Just watch where you're going."

Standing next to her was a pale, well-built man with silvery-gray eyes, and similar colored hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. Both of them were dressed in black school uniforms.

"Are you new?" Jason started, "My name is..." but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"No need to introduced yourself, Jason Skywalker."

The green haired girl steps aside to reveal Cinder in the same uniform as the other girl.

"Cinder." Jason said with a smile, extending his hand, "Good to see you."

"Like wise, Jason." she said, accepting his handshake, "We are visiting from Haven."

Her two teammates stares for a moment between Cinder to Jason. "You two know each other?" the girl said.

"Me and Jason have teamed up before." Cinder informed her, "He has my respect."

"You managed to get Cinder's respect? You must be something." the silver haired boy said extending his hand, "Mercury Black, nice to meet you."

Jason accepted the handshake, "Nice to meet you Mercury Black. You don't happen to be a relative of Sirius Black, are you?"

Mercury gave him a cross between an amused and annoyed look, "If I got a Lien for every time I heard that joke. I could buy myself a nice penthouse." he said, before noticing a look from the green haired girl admitted, "Okay, a nice Studio Apartment."

"So is Lesam with you?" Jason said, looking around as if the blonde woman could pop up at any moment.

"Sadly, she could not accompany us." Cinder said, "Had she known you were here, she might have come along."

"I see." he said a bit disappointed, "You know, exchange students have their own dormitory. Your building is just east of here."

"I will see you around." Cinder whispered into his ear and trailing a finger over his chest.

"Yeah, maybe." Jason said waving after them, "Welcome to Beacon, by the way."

* * *

Down at the City Of Vale, Toshi found himself walking through the City of Vale with Ruby, Yang, Nora and Pyrrha.

"Now..." Ruby said to the group, "Where should we start?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Pyrrha said casually, happy to be with her friends for a change, "We have all afternoon."

The words 'all afternoon' hit Toshi hard as he realized exactly what he had signed up for. _"It's gonna be a long day..."_ he thought.

Toshi began to pretty much tune out the girls as they decide which store they wanted to start with, so when Ruby grabs him by the arm and dragged him along to the decided location, he had no idea of where they were heading.

When they arrived at the store, his eyes widen when as he saw an assortment of ladies swimwear surrounding the blunette.

"What are we doing here?..." he said immediately.

"Didn't you hear us?" Yang said, "We said that we were starting in the swim wear section."

"I kinda tuned you girls out... I really need to stop doing that." Toshi admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "Anyway, I will just go somewhere else while you girls try some stuff on. Give me a call when your done."

But Nora grabbed him by the shoulder, "We need a male opinion on our selections, so you're going to be waiting outside the dressing rooms so you can let us know how we look."

Toshi shot the ginger a deathly glare, "This was your idea wasn't it?" he accused, only to be met with a chuckle from her, "Or was it Yang?"

"Actually..." Yang said, "This was all Ruby's idea."

Toshi looks at Ruby in disbelief, and the crimsonette simply blushes, looking away from him and smiling while she brushes some of her hair off the side of her face.

_"Oh great... First Kyle rubs off on Jason and now that is rubbing off on her... Its a virus that creates more of what the Worlds doesn't need._" Toshi thought, he could just imagine his red haired friend from back home with his dickish smirk grinning at him, _"More Kyle Phoenix's!"_

"Why are all my friends dicks?" Toshi mumbled to himself before looking up at the girls, "I don't have to do this, you know. There is the door's right there, and I can walk out of here right now."

"Of course you don't have to do this." Yang said smugly, "But do you really want to try and outrunning four top tier Huntresses in training?"

Toshi sigh in defeat, realizing that there's no way out of this. "I hate my life..." he said in defeat, slumming down on the bench outside the changing stalls as the girls went to pick out what they wan to try on for him.

"If it's okay with the rest of you, can I go last?" Ruby said and none of the other girls couldn't see a reason to decline.

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon Academy, Blake was sitting across from Jason in the cafeteria. Each of them had a cup of tea in front of them, a plate of cookies was also on the table. A silence was forming between them eversince Jason had convinced her to sit down and have tea with him.

"Blake..." he began, trying to break the silence, "Do you think its weird sitting like this?"

"What?" she said confused.

"Like this." Jason said, referring to him sitting cross-legged, "I mean... I can't help it if I have these long, womanly legs."

"I..." Blake said, not knowing how to react to his abrupt question.

"Yeah, your right. Sitting like that hurts... Anyway. We are sitting here for you, not for me." Jason said reaching for the plate with the sugercubes, "You made a promise that you would let your friends know if something was wrong. So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?"

Blake kept quite as Jason continued to talk. "You're still thinking about that Torchwick guy?" he said, putting a single sugercube in his tea.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake suddenly shouted, "Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Jason said, but he was cut off by Blake.

"Well I'm not!" the Faunus girl said, "They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

Jason placed the cup back on the table, "It's true that their out there, somewhere, planning their next move." he said, folding his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin, "I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Blake said.

"I think it's time to single-handedly take down a corrupt organization." he explained, "We need to talk this over with the rest of Team RWBY and Toshi. But the six of us could bring them down."

Blake looked surprised before getting a soft smile, and to keep herself busy she took a bite from her cookie. She swallows the bits, loving the taste of it, she really had to ask where he got them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the clothing store, Toshi had managed to survive Pyrrha. He wondered who would come out next, and when Nora walked out of her dressing room, she's dressed in a pink strapless bikini top with white bottom.

Toshi blushed at the sight of her, and she immediately takes notice. "Like what you see?" she asks, making him grunt in annoyance.

"If I didn't have an attraction to somebody already." Toshi said, crossing his arms, "I'd be all over you right now."

"Do you really mean what you said?" Nora exclaimed surprised, having expected him to say nothing.

"I think you have all the opinion you need." Toshi said.

"Okay, then. I'm done!" Nora said happily as she returns to her changing room.

"I guess that means I'm up." Yang said, and she walks out of her room in a yellow bikini top with a black bottom, "How do I look, Toshi?"

"Your one busty blonde bomshell..." Toshi muttered, his eye twitching when he hears the girls laugh at his expense.

"Aw, that's cute." Yang said, "Anything else?"

"Aside from how much I want to kill myself..." he said irritated, "No."

As Yang walked back into her changing boot, it was then that Ruby walks out, stunning Toshi and making him blush very heavily. She was dressed in a crimson bikini with a similar colored bottom.

"So, Toshi..." Ruby asked with a slight blush on her cheeks, rubbing her arm, "How do I look?"

"I... y-you..." Sutakira struggle to say.

Ruby looks back at her friends, who were peeking out of their dressing room, they merely gave a shrug.

The crimsonette sighs and turns back to him, "It's okay. You don't have to be nervous. Just tell me how I look."

"B-beautiful..." Toshi said, "You look absolutely beautiful..." this compliment make Ruby visibly blush, and it stuns her for a second.

* * *

One afternoon when classes had ended early, Jason, Toshi, Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were hanging out at Team JNPR's dorm. Where they were playing some games together, using the tv screens.

"She'd be hot if she didn't have pigtails." Jaune said as he was looking through the characters of a fighting game.

"You don't like pigtails?" Ren said surprised, the blonde let out a disgusted noise.

"Pigtails are gross as fuck." Jaune said when he finally found the character he was looking for.

"You're weird." Toshi said as the first round between Jason and Jaune began.

"What are you supposed to grab onto to?" Jason said while playing the blonde under loud cheers from Ruby and Nora.

"The hair or the ass?" Jaune said through his teeth as he was pushed into a corner by Jason's gameplay, "Anything."

"Is that how your girlfriend rides you?" Toshi said with an smirk as his brother's character finished Jaune's character by slamming his sword into his opponent before calling down lightning.

There was a silence for a moment, before Jaune begins fake crying, while the rest started to laugh.

The fights went on for a while, the winner of the match stay seated until he or she was defeated. Unfortunately this meant that once Jason sat on his throne, he stayed there.

Even playing with one hand, half blinded and having Jaune sing directly into his ear, he was still kicking their asses.

"Okay, we've established that Jason is not allowed to play anymore." Pyrrha said after getting defeated for the fifth time or so, "Because he likes to kick people into the corner, like a jerk."

* * *

Jason stepped out of the dorm room, where he found the bunny girl from the cafeteria incident phasing in front of the door leading to Toshi's dorm room, holding something in her hands.

"Hello." he said, approaching the girl who was startled by the sudden sound of his voice, "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, uhm J-Jason." she said, holding something out, "T-This is for you."

She held the thing in her hands out to him, which he noticed was a rabbit made out of chocolate wrapped in plastic.

"What is this for?" Jason said, curious as she put the chocolate rabbit in his hands.

"I-Its a thank you. You were nice enough to stand up for me, it's the least I could do." she said, rubbing her hands, "M-my name is Velvet Scarlatina by the way."

"Skywalker, Jason Skywalker. Nice to meet you Velvet." Jason said with a smile, "But it was nothing special, I just did what everyone should do when they see someone being bullied."

"Not many people think like you do, Jason... Your different." Velvet said surprise, quickly adding, "But a good kind of different."

* * *

At the beginning of the weekend, it was time for their trip to the beach. Team RWBY were walking to the parking lot, meeting up with Team JNRP on the way there. When they arrived on the parking lot, where Jason and Toshi where already waiting for them.

"Damn Jason, that's one sweet motor..." Yang started as she saw Jason's motorcycle before being cut off by him.

"Your not driving it." he told her.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Yang said as she went towards her own motorcycle.

Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha went ahead and mounted their motorcycles, but Toshi noticed a worried look on Ruby's face.

"Something wrong?" he said.

"I..." she muttered, rubbing the back of her head, "Don't have a motorcycle license..."

"If you want..." he said, "You can ride with me." getting a smile from the shorter girl, who accepted it with a grin as he handed a helmet to Ruby before she got on behind him.

* * *

"Is the beach really this way?" Pyrrha asked as they drove along the road, "We have been rode for a while."

"I am positive!" Nora said, pulling up next to her teammate, "Can't you smell the ocean!?"

"You can trust her on that Pyrrha." Ren said, "She has the nose of a Beringel." getting a pouting look from Nora.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" the crazy ginger shouted.

But Nora turned out to be right, as it wasn't long before the sparkling clear water of the ocean came into view.

"Pretty." the voice of Ruby came from behind Toshi.

Looking into his mirror, Toshi spotted Sun and Neptune driving a motorcycle, coming really fast towards before passing them.

"See you at the beach! Losers!" the voice of Sun shouted as he drove past them, a frightening looking Neptune holding on for dear life.

"Oh, hell no." Jason said, before speeding up, leaving the rest in the dust.

"Hang on Ruby!" Toshi said with a smirk, "Prepare to go back in time!" he sped up speeding past their friends, quickly catching up to Sun and Neptune and speeding past them.

Ruby almost yelped from the sudden increase of speed, instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. It was a really thrill, speeding so fast on a motorcycle, though Toshi easily went over the speed limit, and almost made her fall off.

After driving like crazy for about twenty minutes, they had stopped at the parking lot close to the beach. Toshi and Ruby where narrowly beaten there by Jason.

"I will get you next time, Jason!" Sun said with a cheerful smile as he pulled up.

Neptune immediately jumped off and quickly went over to a trash can to emptying the contents from his stomach.

"Come on." Sun said rubbing the back of his hair, "Don't be such a whimp."

"I think he prefers smart ass." Jason pointed out

"I thought it was nerd." Toshi added.

"Intellectual!" Neptune corrected the three of them, his head still hanging over the trash can.

* * *

A little while later, when the rest had arrived they saw two changing rooms, one for males, one for females. Sun didn't need to change, just taking off his shoes and shirt, so Jason, Toshi, Jaune, Ren and Neptune had the changing room all to their selves.

As they changed into their swim outfit, Toshi spotted a grate in the wall separating the two changing room.

"All you need to do is stand on your toes and you have a clear view of the girls side." Toshi thought, not being the only one who had spotted it.

Jaune and Nepture were already standing on their toes trying to get take a peek.

"What are you doing?" Jason said.

"Doing our stretches." Neptune said sarcastically, "What does it look like we're doing!?"

"I am going to take a peak!" Jaune said, "This opportunity will never pass me by again! I get to see Weiss change and a bunch of other cute girls!"

"You can't do that!" Jason said.

"Because it's not the right thing to do?" Jaune said.

"No, because it's too risky." Jason pointed out, getting a surprised look from Toshi and Ren, "There are six girls in there. Odds are, one of them is bound to notice you."

"He's got a point." Neptune said.

With his mind made up, the five guys went outside to go to the beach and wait for the girls.

Jason was dressed in his blue swimming trunks with a white floral pattern while Toshi was wearing a simple cyan swim trunks.

"Damn, Toshi." Jaune noted, "I didn't knew you were that ripped."

"It runs in the family." Toshi said with a smirk just as they could hear the girls approach.

The boys each took the sight of the girls in their swimming suits. Ruby, Yang and Nora were dressed in the swimsuits they had bought earlier that week, while Pyrrha was dressed in a crimson red bathing suit.

Weiss was wearing a white, two piece suit with a white sash. "What are you guys out here?" the heiress said with a faint blush on her cheeks, "You should be in the water!"

"I think they were waiting for us." Nora said with a cheeky smirk.

"Hey Jason, were you checking me out?" Yang said, leaning forward and pressing her chest together, while looking over his muscular chest with a sly smile.

"S-Shouldn't we get into the water?" Ruby said.

"Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora all win the Ladies Of Summer competition!" Sun said happily, raising his arms, "I am surrounded by such beautiful mermaids!"

"I am surprised they can get this worked up over just some swimsuits..." Toshi said.

"Wait up everybody."

Looking around Jason saw Blake, who was still adjusting her bathing suit, a black two piece as she walks to him.

"You look great." Jason said, earning a smile on Blake's face.

"Oh yeah!" Sun shouted with a surfboard under his arm, the blonde monkey Faunus runs towards the water, "Sun's out with his guns out!"

"Alright." Jaune said, picking up his beach ball, "Beach volleyball champ coming through!"

"Nora's captain of the party boat!" Nora said running towards the water.

"I don't understand." Ren said, dragging Neptune by his ankle, "Your name is Neptune."

"No water!" Neptune shouted terrified, scrabbling to get away, "Please! No water!"

* * *

When they were swimming in the sparkling ocean, Yang suddenly grabbed Jason as she yelled, "Let's play chicken fighting!" the blonde yelled.

Yang climbed up onto his shoulders, giving him shivers when he felt her breast rub against his back. While Nora climbs on Ren's shoulders.

The two guys walked towards each other, Yang and Nora are trying to push the other off of the guys.

"Take this!" Ren said, not fully understanding the rules, he delivered a swift kick to Jason's shin through the water. Ren let out a painful yelp as it felt as though he had kicked a metal wall, he threw Nora off of his shoulders.

"You can't attack me Ren." Jason said, as his friend hopped around in the ocean, "Only the people on the shoulders can attack."

"Either way, we win!" Yang said raising her arm, while spotting something about Nora.

"What?" the ginger haired girl said before she followed their gaze, realizing that her bikini bottoms was gone.

She covered herself, yelling at the guys for staring and running off to the changing rooms with the girls who had quickly grabbed her towel.

"Dude, did you see that?" Neptune said, sitting in the sand, "That was! I mean, you could see everything!"

Toshi spotted a red faced Ren with a big smirk, noticing their look, he pulled up Nora's bikini bottom.

"Ren you beast!" Jaune said laughing, "Didn't think you had it in you!"

* * *

As the day went by, Nora was convinced to come out of the changing room only when the guys promised her that they would buy her one thousand pancakes to make up for staring at her.

After getting some ingredients from a store in the nearby town, Jason was busy cooking them dinner in the open fire they had made on the beach. The girls were getting something to drink from a nearby vending machine as the other guys looked on.

"You know..." Ren said suddenly, "I never would have come to the beach if you hadn't invited me."

"I guess it would be a little out of character for you." Toshi said with a chuckle, "But it is fun to do thing out of character at times. In a way, your nature is like a wall. Surrounding yourself with high walls makes things simple, but simplicity isn't always a virtue..."

The other guys looked surprised before cracking a smile. "Who are you and what have you done to the quiet Keyslinger I know?" Jaune said, getting a smile from his friend.

"Good times never last." Neptune said as he looked at the setting sun.

"I wonder if our school days will end that way too." Toshi pondered, a smirking Sun putting a arm around his shoulders.

"What's with the doom and gloom, buddy?" the monkey Faunus said, "Were still young! If anything our lives are just getting started!"

"This motorcycle trip turned out way better than I imagined." Jaune said happy before getting an idea, "Hey, why don't we go skiing during winter break?"

"Talking about winter already? A little jumping the gun there, Jaune." Ren said, "I am looking forward to it."

"Oh, that smells good..." They overheard Yang say as the girls came walking back as they caught a whiff of Jason's cooking.

"I love a guy that can cook." Weiss said.

"...Think your brother can teach me?" Jaune said, immediately turning to Toshi.

Toshi's eyes went wide when he remembered the few times Jason had tried to teach him and a friend of them, Kyle Phoenix, how to cook.

"You don't want Jason to teach you how to cook..." Toshi said depressed.

* * *

**And that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time, bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Investigation

**Hello there,**

**Welcome to the next chapter of RWBY: Heroes.**

**Hope your going to enjoy the chapter and now on to the review.**

**girani4: No, in story I haven't given a reason. Though Ozpin wanted to recruit him to be a student in Chapter one, so maybe he is just happy to be around. And if he wasn't allowed, who is going to make him leave? There is literally nothing they can do to stop him. Yeah, as for Morning Star I wasn't going to update it, so I deleted it.**

**Now story time.**

* * *

Toshi entered Team RWBY's dorm room, "Ruby, I got your text." he said holding up his Scroll, but he found the girls of team RWBY standing there in new clothing.

Ruby is dressed in a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit.

Weiss wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

Blake wears a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves, her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.

Yang wears a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them.

"...Are we going somewhere?" Toshi said, closing the door behind him and pocketing his Scroll.

"Today's the day!" Ruby said happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly, "The investigation begins!"

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically, sitting on her bed.

"Hey, we've got a plan." Jason said as he entered the room, "That's... moderately serious."

"How could you have heard Weiss?" Yang said surprised, "You weren't even in the room and there was no way you could hear it from all the way in the hall."

"I hear everything... All the time. Though I try to filter out ninety nine percent to not go insane." Jason said before letting out a chuckle, "Sorry, I just heard Jaune trip and fall." before he noticed the look Weiss was giving him.

"Aren't you going to change into another outfit?" the white haired girl said but it was his younger half brother this time began to laugh.

"This is Jason's only outfit!" Toshi said through his laughter, "I have known him for years and he had three outfits. His current outfit is just his second but with a white coat instead of black, also he wears less belts."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Jason said, as he looked over his own outfit.

"Well your distinct lack of yellow." Yang pointed out, "Did he always had that flipped collar?"

"Yes!" Toshi said still laughing.

"My collar is fabulous!" Jason said, "Don't make fun of it!"

"We really need to go shopping for you." Weiss said.

Before Ruby started to speak, "Right! Everyone remember their roles?"

"No?" Toshi said.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Weiss said, relaying her orders, "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake said, "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale." Yang said with a wink, "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..."

"Great!" Ruby said, pumping her fist, "We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Everyone good?"

"Actually, Ruby..." Weiss said, walking closer to Jason, "Why don't I go with Jason to CCT?"

"Why?" Ruby said.

"Why? Because..." Weiss said, "Well, you can go with Toshi."

"Good point." Ruby said, rushing over to Toshi and flinging an arm around his shoulder, "Blue Rubies is ready!"

"Why does Weiss get to go with the blackberry stud muffin?" Yang said, standing next to Jason. Wrapping her arms around his own, pressing it between her chest.

"Is this normal?" Blake whispered to the younger brother.

"Unfortunately no." Toshi whispered back.

* * *

A little while later Ruby and Toshi were walking through Vale, waiting for information or a call from their friends.

"Toshi, I noticed the photo you have placed on your night stand." Ruby said, "I just wondered who they are." as the two stopped in front of a shop to get something to drink.

"It's a long and awesome story, Ruby." Toshi said, "Me and Jason use to be in a group together, called ourselves the 'Harmonic Heroes'. It might not be a surprise to you, but Jason was the leader."

Ruby was slightly taken aback when he said 'used to', "What happened?", she said, her curiosity getting the better of her, Toshi hardly talked about his past.

"The Harmonic Heroes finished what we intended to do and then Jason just left one day... We were his team, we kinda fell apart." Toshi said, from his expression, "We all went our separate ways."

Ruby could see that this was something very difficult to talk about for him. "U-Um, Toshi... There's... something I need to say to you." she said rubbing her arm, "The fact that we're friends makes me feel a lot better."

Toshi couldn't help but smile before, giving Ruby a pet on her head, slightly messing up her hair.

* * *

A little while later, Toshi and Ruby were standing near a flower shop, just looking around.

"Don't you feel happy when you go to a flower shop? There's so many colors, and they're all so pretty." Ruby said, "Hey, what's your favorite flower?", turning her head towards him.

"Roses, no question." Toshi said, his friends eyes went wide in surprise, "Especially when they are red."

"Is that so? It's just that roses always seem to have this mature, adult feeling to them.", she said impressed, "...Unlike me."

"You might not be the most mature person I know, but your fine the way you are." Toshi said with a slight smile, "That's what I like about you, your always happy and cheerful."

She let out an embarrassed chuckle, grabbing her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet.

"Oh! You dropped this." Penny said, picking up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen.

"Penny!?" Toshi and Ruby both exclaimed in shock, the girl looking equally as surprised.

"Where have you been?" Toshi said, "We haven't seen you since that night at the docks."

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny said, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands, "Uh... I've got to go!", she turns quickly and walks away.

Toshi and Ruby run up to Penny until they gets in front of the eccentric redhead.

"Penny! Where have you been?" Ruby said, "It's been weeks!" but Penny told them it must be a misunderstanding.

"Penny... Is everything okay?" Toshi said with a worried tone, "I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to us. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad. We need you to tell us what happened to you that night. Please... As a buddy."

Penny sighing, then glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to their side and leans in close, "It isn't safe to talk here." she said, looking around suspiciously, much to the duo's confusion.

* * *

Toshi, Ruby, and Penny are strolling down the street.

"I wish I could help you, Toshi." Penny told them, "But I don't know anything about those men.", that wasn't his main concern right now.

"What happened to you that night?" Toshi said, "We were all together, and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?"

But Penny shook her head, "Then where did you go?" Ruby asked next.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but..." Penny started before suddenly turning to face her friends, "You have to understand, my father loves me very much! He just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby said with a grin, something Penny returned.

"But why not let us know you were okay?" Toshi said.

"I... was asked not to talk to you or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang. Anybody, really." Penny said before she can continue, she, Toshi and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree?" the image of Ironwood said, the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow, "But the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine', that's just not good enough, is it? We never settled for mediocrity, and neither should you! Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!"

The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require a human touch."

The last line draws Toshi's attention.

"Toshi? Ruby?..." Penny said nervously.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Drayce Corp., are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

"Now, we couldn't have him here for you today." the voice of Ironwood said, "But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny said concerned, at the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup.

Thinking quickly, Toshi grabs Penny's hand while with his other hand grabbing Ruby's, before making a run for it, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

"Toshi! Wait! Where are we going?" Ruby said, blushing a little when he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Somewhere not here!" Toshi said as the soldiers chasing after them, "Hold on." as he went into an alley.

"Down here!" an Atlas Soldier said gesturing to his partner, "She went this way!"

The soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the direction they thought the friends had go.

Looking down at them from the roofs above, Toshi and Ruby were grinning at the soldiers who had lost their targets. Giving each other a high-five.

"Penny?" Toshi said turning to his orange haired friend, "Why would those man chase you?"

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" Penny said, becoming nervous again, it was easy to spot that she was lying.

"Penny, you can tell us what's wrong, we can help you." Toshi said gently, placing a hand on his distressed friends shoulder.

"No! No, no!" Penny said with a panic, "You wouldn't understand..."

"Give us a shot!" Ruby said, "You can trust us!"

"You're my friend, right?" Penny said to them desperately, "You promise you're my friend!?"

Both of them promised and Penny fell silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands, she started to make a cut on her palm, revealing the gray metal underneath.

"Toshi... Ruby... I'm not a real girl. Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny said sadly, as she turns her head to the side, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real..."

She was taken by surprise when Toshi suddenly burst out in laughter.

"This is your big secret?" Toshi said giving her a warm smile, "I thought it was something way worse!"

"You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts." Ruby said, "Makes you any less real?"

"I don't..." Penny said slowly, trying to process their reaction, "You're... taking this extraordinarily well."

"My friend list includes but is not limited to..." Toshi said before continuing in one breath.

"My OP demi-god of a brother, a graduate student taught by a physical goddess, a human weapon with anger issues, a stubborn apple farmer, an annoying fire shooting man child with commitment issues, a hyperactive baker, a shapeshifting person of mass destruction with authority problems, a brash sound barrier-breaking flyer, a prim and proper fashion designer, and an overly shy animal caretaker, I think an android could fit in there somewhere."

"You're not like those things we saw back there." Toshi said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it."

Penny's sad expression transformed in a smile as she grabs Toshi and Ruby into a hug and shakes them back and forth. "You're the best buddies anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby said muffled.

"Oh, he's very sweet!" Penny said releasing the duo, fully back to her happy self, "My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

"He built you all by himself?" Ruby said with a giggle.

"Well, almost!" Penny said, "He had some help from Mr. Drayce and Mr. Ironwood."

The soldiers who were after her now made a lot more sense if the general was involved.

"They like to protect me, too! They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn." Penny said, "That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about?" Ruby said confused, "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!" for some reason Penny seemed to be confused too.

"Sweet merciful... The World really is always doomed." Toshi said, getting how his brother was ffeeling, "Now I know why Jason looks disinterested or bored when he fights."

Suddenly, Toshi's Scroll received a message, on the screen it showed that it was from Blake. "I got to go, see you two later." Toshi said, before taking off running.

* * *

Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man.

She turns to her left as she saw Toshi approaching. "I got your messages." he said, "You ready to do this?", she gave him a nod before.

They start moving towards the entrance while Blake unfastening her bow.

* * *

They arrived at a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing, "New recruits, keep to the right!", at the duo as they follow.

"I don't get it." Toshi said as he looked at the White Fang mask he had just received, "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol." Blake said as they put on their masks on, "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies.

Toshi and Blake look around themselves when they stop. As a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours!" the White Fang Lieutenant said, "I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" as he stepped to the side to reveal none other than Roman Torchwick, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

"Thank you, thank you!" Torchwick said waving mockingly as he is followed by a girl with hair that is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half.

She also seemed to have heterochromia iridum, one eye is brown while the other is pink. She was dresses in a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips.

"Please, hold your applause!" Torchwick said, pausing when he heard some ask what a human was doing here, "I'm glad you asked, 'Deerie'! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

"I don't like where this is going." Blake whispered.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Torchwick continued, the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him, "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers the curtain falls, "Oh no." Toshi said as he takes in the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind Torchwick, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder as the whole mass of Faunus applaud.

"How did he get that?" Toshi muttered to himself.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here..." he said as he taps the giant mech, "Is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they 'hit the shelves'."

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.

"We should get out of here." Blake said as suddenly the line with new recruits surges forward, the White Fang are cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Toshi and Blake having no choice but to follow along.

"I got an idea." Toshi said as he looked up, "Be ready to use one of the windows."

* * *

Meanwhile Jason walked through Vale by himself after he managed to escape from Weiss and Yang. He was just minding his own business until he heard a ruckus happening up ahead.

As he rounded the corner and was there in time to see Velvet getting shoved out of a bakery by the owner. She was thrown to the ground, and anyone who was around didn't pay any mind to her.

"Get out of here you Faunus trash!" the owner ordered, "If I catch you even so as much passing by here, I'll turn your ears into a scarf!"

With a huff, he was about to turned and returned to his bakery, but found himself staring into the angry amber eyes of Jason.

"How dare you treat Velvet that way." Jason said with a low voice, "She is studying to become a Huntress, a person who protects you all against the creatures of Grimm. Despise all the racism and discrimination you throw at her, she stands on her own feet and fights fate with her own strength, she chose to become a protector, instead of joining the White Fang. Something she doesn't have to do, but she does and you should all be grateful and deeply ashamed."

He directed that last bit towards the people who did nothing before guiding Velvet away from there.

A few streets away, Jason figured it was save enough to talk.

"Velvet, what happened in there?" he said as he watched her dusting herself off.

"I was just trying to get something from there, but seems like the owner doesn't take too kindly to a Faunus." Velvet said, "You didn't need to stick up for me. I am not worth it."

"What do you mean by that?" Jason said, "You are worth it."

Velvet looked surprised at him, taking in what he had just said. She deeply sighed, "Thank you. But it's nothing, really. I'm used to it anyway." she said before smiling shyly, "Still thanks for sticking up for me."

* * *

Seeing as he wasn't called by any of his friends, Jason decided to hang out with Velvet for a while, accompanying her to a local book shop.

"Be right there!" the owner said as the door bell rang.

The shop owner walks through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter. "Welcome how may I help you?" the owner said placing the stacks down, "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing." Jason said looking through the selection of books with Velvet. Despise offering to accompany her, Velvet seemed a little uneasy.

"Sorry to subject you to this..." she said as she avoided is eyes.

"I'm having fun, so don't worry about it." Jason responded with a kind smile, "This place has so many interesting books."

"Yeah, it has..." Velvet said as she browsed, "Do you read much, Jason?"

"I only read books if I need to." Jason said, flipping through a stack of comic's, "But I am a huge comic fan."

Velvet looked surprised at this, admitting she had a bookshelf full of girl's manga herself.

"I didn't picked you for a girl who liked manga." he said with a smile.

"I love them." Velvet said with a happy smile, "But I tend to get frustrated when the main character can't ask out the guy she likes, because I can relate to her."

As they exited the store, they continued to talk, "Do you read any magazines? Like fashion?" Jason said a little disappointed because he couldn't find any Superman comic's.

"I'm not really interesting in that type of stuff, I'm clueless when it comes to fashion, I need Coco's help picking my outfit." Velvet said, "Not like you, Jason. You, um, look fine no matter what you wear.", she added with an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you for the compliment." Jason said, before his hearing picked up the sound of his brother being in trouble, "Velvet, I had fun but I really need to go."

"Me too. I-I was able to, um, by myself with you, Jason..." Velvet said, "Thank you. I-I'll see you around school."

She then walked off as he waved at her before taking off towards the trouble.

* * *

Toshi and Blake burst through the window, glass shattering around them before they ran across the roofs. As they did, a loud crash of a wall being shattered, Toshi glances over her shoulder to see that the Paladin was in pursuit of them.

"Oh, fuck." Toshi said, leaping off of a car and manage to get on the roofs.

Torchwick had began to piloting the Paladin, following after them on the street as Toshi and Blake runs, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop. A cable shot from the Paladin's arm, wrapping it around Toshi, pulling him back and throwing him through a building.

Still tied and laying among the rubble, Torchwick send a electric conduct through the cable, trying to electrocuting Toshi into submission.

"Toshi!" Blake shouted over his screams of pain, throwing her weapon towards the cable, splitting it in two and freeing her friend.

"That... hurt." Toshi said, summoning his Keyblade and charging forward, "Command Style Change, 'Meteor Strike'!" his clothes gains a red and white color scheme and his weapon transformed into a heavy gauntlet.

Toshi landed on the Paladin, delivering a few punched of his own before sending it straight through a few builds, making it land on the highway.

As the Paladin recovers it could just barely evade the incoming attack from Toshi from above, as he landed he smashed up the highway.

"Your good kid." Torchwick said from inside his machine, "But your still not half the hero the other Keyslingers were." before the two charged again.

"I got your call." Yang said, arriving on her motorcycle as Blake landed next to her, "But... Are you sure you need my help? I think Toshi is winning."

Just as she said that, Toshi was hit by a powerful blast, sending him crashing into the ground, sliding across it as his Keyblade returned to normal before recovering and charging again.

From a upper highway, Weiss joined in on the fight, but Torchwick notices her on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending her flying towards the duo.

Seeing what was happening, Toshi throws his Keyblade like a boomerang, slicing the cars in two as Weiss jumped down, using her weapon and fires several bolts at the Paladin, causing Torchwick to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Making a similar trust forward he had seen Weiss preform, creating an opening for him to

"Command Style Change, 'Earthshatter'!" Toshi said, giving his outfit a grey, red and black color scheme and his weapon transformed into a massive hammer. He charged forward, using his hammer to strike the Paladin off the highway.

* * *

Landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form. The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY and Toshi falls beside the leader to take up positions.

Torchwick chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the heroes.

Weiss performs her ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Torchwick.

Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang.

A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the smoke of the blast came Toshi and Ruby.

"Command Style Change, 'Red Like Roses'!" Toshi said, his clothes gaining a red and black color scheme, his weapon transformed into a navy blue and white scythe as an aura of red rose petals floated around him.

Toshi and Ruby, who slashes the metal with their scythe's, causing it to falter.

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph.

Torchwick lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but as if appearing out of thin air, Jason stood over them managing to hold the foot up before launching it upwards, bringing it out of balance.

"Hey, Torchwick." Jason said staring the machine down, "Why don't you come out there and face me like a man?"

"And face down your wrath?" Torchwick said back, "No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more... equal."

"Right equal." Jason said, sounding rather annoyed, "Haven't I already beaten you like a trillion times?"

"No, you have beaten me only two...", Torchwick said, he was about to correct him, but stopping mid sentence, letting out an angry roar firing off the missiles.

But Jason's eyes lit up, a burning stream of fire whipping out the missiles in a fiery explosion.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Torchwick is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her.

Just as she is falling down, the arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

Turning to face the remaining heroes, Torchwick throws a punch but is shocked when Jason not only tanked the punch, but the mechanical arm was shattered into pieces.

Getting desperate, he swung the other arm of the robot which was caught by Jason's outstretched hand.

"Say goodnight, Torchwick." Jason said, punching the robot, still holding the hand as the Paladin send flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." Torchwick said as he gets up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off.

Torchwick looks up just in time to see Yang, now burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl from before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely.

The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as she smirked.

"Ladies, Sir Knight, Player Two, Ice Queen..." Torchwick said, much to Weiss annoyance, "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws. Only to break their image as if made out of a mirror.

The rest of Team RWBY, Jason and Toshi run up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang said.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans..." Weiss said, while giving a smile, "Fall apart!"

Ruby giggles, Blake starts walking away, while Yang simply states, "No. Just... no. There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?" Weiss said surprised.

"It just wasn't very good." Toshi said as he followed Blake, "At least she's trying."

"Neo?" Jason said, giving a moment to think over the name, "She didn't look anything like Keanu Reeves."

"Now that's funny." Yang said, placing an arm around her friend.

* * *

**And that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoy my work, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time, bye for now.**


End file.
